Last Place on Earth
by StaindRedGlass
Summary: STORY 20: Tony and Gibbs go undercover as a convict and a guard in the most infamous prison rumored to exist. With the prison operating outside of legal and moral obligation, the mission may prove to be fatal. The question is: Can they survive?
1. Chapter 1

Here's the 20th story in my series. If you haven't read the other stories, then I advise you to not proceed until you do. This is a series. It runs in sequence. To understand certain things (especially where Jamie came from), it's best to just start at the beginning. This series is kind of like my very own NCIS season 4. As of this point, the series consists of: story 1 A Link to the Past (comes in 3 parts)… story 2 Wrong Place, Wrong Time… story 3 Second Job… story 4 Daughters… story 5 A Personal Vendetta… story 6 Bless the Children… story 7 Eyes of the Condemned… story 8 Disturbing Affection… story 9 No Man Left Behind (story that introduces Chioke; aka Kid)… story 10 Finger Swap… story 11 Imperfect Heist… story 12 The Color of Skin… story 13 Death to the Jedi… story 14 Brotherly Love… story 15 For the Love of a Child… story 16 Devil's Playground… story 17 Forced Alliance… story 18 Firing up the Screws… story 19 Close to Home… story 20 Last Place on Earth (current story). Hope you enjoy it.

**Author's Note:** The following story is its own case file story, as every story in this series is, but will continue storylines from the previous story "Close to Home". You don't have to read the previous story if you don't want to. But don't be confused by certain things, especially in regards to Julianna. To understand Gibbs' decision in regards to Julianna, you'd really have to read "Close to Home'.

**Monday**

**Chapter 1**

Tony arrives at NCIS Headquarters after dropping Chioke off at school. He exits onto the third floor and walks into the bullpen. A slight sadness sets upon him as he thinks about Chioke's doctor appointment which is set for later in the week. The doctor's appointment is the one which may determine whether or not Chioke's voice can be fixed. Tony is tossed on the matter. He's always wanted to hear Chioke's voice. But he thinks Chioke's decision in wanting a doctor to fix him isn't for the right reasons; being made fun of by children who don't understand his situation. Tony loves him just the way he is right now. Tony's biggest concern, his worry, is that if Chioke's voice is restored, how it will affect their relationship. Change is what Tony fears the most when it comes to the thoughts of the father/son best friend relationship.

A crumbled-up piece of paper hits Tony on the head. He snaps out of his little trance, looks up and across the bullpen at Ziva.

"What?" He wondered.

"I've said good morning several times already." Ziva said. There's a brief moment of silence. "McGee is scared."

"Oh really?!" Tony's attention draws to the side; toward McGee.

"It's not that I'm scared." McGee said.

"It's understandable. The tooth fairy can be very scary." Tony stated. "Whatever you do, don't peek at her as she's taking the teeth from under your pillow. If you do, she'll be very vengeful against you."

"I have all my adult teeth, Tony." McGee said as he rolls his eyes slightly. "And let me guess, you're talking about a movie."

"Darkness Falls…" Tony takes a second to recall the movie. "Emma Caulfield, who has very sexy legs and is kind of cute, plays Caitlyn Greene…"

"Ahem!" Jamie tries to grab her husband's attention.

"Umm… I mean…" Tony tries to think of what to say as Jamie walks into view. "Not that I actually think she's cute, or that I even noticed. Not that I even really looked at her before… Or her legs… Never actually noticed those either… I just don't bother looking at any other woman other than…"

"You enjoy digging holes, don't you?" Jamie asked as she gives Tony a quick kiss on the lips. After kissing her husband, she looks in McGee's direction. "McGee's worried because…"

"It's already been determined he's scared." Tony commented. He receives a smack on the back of the head from Jamie.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted by this man now grabbing my ass…" She turns around and glares at Tony. He looks the other way and pretends to be innocent as if he didn't do it. Jamie backs away out of Tony's reach. She approaches McGee's desk. "You're going to do fine with the interview, Tim. Just be yourself."

"He's scared of a social worker?!" Tony starts laughing.

"The social worker is the one who will be determining who gets to adopt Julianna." Gibbs stated as he enters into the bullpen. He approaches McGee's desk where his daughter is sitting on the edge. He kisses Jamie on the forehead and walks across the bullpen to his own desk. "Your interview is tomorrow, DiNozzo."

"Wait…" Tony said as he was unaware of having to be interviewed by the social worker. Though, he should've realized it since both Ziva and McGee have interviews setup. "Why do I have to be interviewed? I'm not trying to adopt her."

"But I am." Gibbs said. He walks out of the bullpen and up the back stairs; he's heading to the Director's office.

"Oh no…" Tony said in a slightly scared, yet concerned tone.

"Tony's scared of a social worker." Jamie laughed.

"Now I know why McGeek is scared."

"You're going to have to watch what you say to the social worker, Tony." Ziva said.

"What about McGeek?!"

"Your track record of saying stupid things is rather long." Ziva stated. "McGee isn't the one to be worried about."

"Thank you." McGee thanked her because he doesn't feel as much pressure on him anymore.

"Are you worried about my interview?" Tony asked as he looks at his wife for support.

"Umm…" Jamie hesitates as she wasn't expecting to be put on the spot like this.

"Oh my God! You are."

"Maybe you can slip into a coma until the adoption process is over." Jamie said.

"Don't even think about laughing, Probie."

"I didn't." McGee turns his head away and tries to refrain from laughing.

With the knowledge of knowing that Gibbs is trying to adopt Julianna Sullivan, the team is a bit on edge with worrying about their interviews. Even Ziva is worried, though it doesn't show. The adoption process for Julianna is more stringent because it's going through the FBI. Fornell is personally overseeing Julianna's adoption process. But in the end, it's the social worker who decides which of the five candidates is best suited for the needs of the eight year old girl. So the team worries about the interviews because how they answer and everything they say will count.

Gibbs enters into MTAC.

"I've been waiting for the past ten minutes for you to arrive, Special Agent Gibbs." Lieutenant Commander Coleman stated in a slightly annoyed tone of voice from having to wait. "The SecNav doesn't appreciate waiting."

"I could've been on time, but I needed coffee." Gibbs said as he sips the coffee.

"You enjoy getting on my nerves, don't you?"

"It must be very easy to get on your nerves because I don't even try."

"Or maybe you just have that effect on people, Agent Gibbs."

"What's the urgent matter?"

"The SecNav has recently come across Intel of the utmost importance. The Intel is from a questionable source. It needs to be verified. You need to question a person to collaborate the Intel we have."

"The SecNav wouldn't be asking me to question a person if they knew where the person is located."

"We know where the person is located, Agent Gibbs."

"Then why don't you send one of your people to question the person."

"Are you familiar with the prison labeled as; The Last Place on Earth?"

"I've heard rumors."

"The government denies its existence. There's no real proof of the existence of the prison because the government protects it. But it's where the person needed for questioning is located. The prison is rumored to operate outside of legal and moral obligation, Agent Gibbs. The prison houses some of the most treacherous people to ever walk in this country. Convicts are sent there to forget about them. There's no taking a person out. No visitation. Not even a federal order will get you in to question a person because the prison doesn't exist."

"I get the point. No contact with the outside world." Gibbs said. "So how am I supposed to get the Intel you need?"

"You'll be undercover. The person we're looking to question is Lewis Matheson. He was a Navy SEAL. The man is known to love movies. Movies may be the way of getting him to talk. Obviously, it's Agent DiNozzo I'm speaking of as being the possible key to getting close to Lewis. Agent DiNozzo will be transferred into the prison as a convict. And you'll be transferred in as a guard. You won't have much time before the Warden figures out who both of you truly are. This device…" She holds up a very small, thin device for Gibbs to see. "…Will be implanted beneath your skin. By pressing on it, it sends a signal to your evac team. The evac team will be on twenty-four/seven wait on your signal. They'll arrive via two Blackhawk helicopters to evacuate you and DiNozzo from the prison at any given time. Before they arrive, they'll know the prison schematics like the back of their hands. Outside surveillance of the prison has already been established. You'll have three days before the evac team arrives without the signal. But we need Lewis' collaboration on the Intel."

"Wow… The SecNav is going through a lot of trouble for information. What does this pertain to? It's obviously very important to the SecNav. And don't give me any classified bullshit because it's my life and DiNozzo's which are on the line here."

"This pertains to Operation: Thunderbolt. Lewis Matheson is the only surviving member of an elite SEAL team which may have been compromised; given up to the enemy during their mission. The mission was to retrieve a valuable target. The team was slaughtered for what they or one of them may have possibly known; what they may have found out while in enemy territory. The thing is, we don't exactly know. Until the questionable Intel we received is collaborated, the SecNav will not continue to venture into an investigation."

"When the Navy won't venture into an official investigation with questionable Intel, that means the subject is high ranking."

"The person or persons the Intel pertains to is need-to-know. And right now, you don't need to know, Agent Gibbs. The SecNav needs one piece of solid evidence to proceed into an official investigation. And Lewis Matheson may be the only person who can provide it."

Gibbs and Lieutenant Commander Coleman continue to speak about the mission for a couple more minutes. Commander Coleman gives Gibbs as much detailed information as she's allowed. She gives him detailed information on a variety of things; evacuation plan and procedure, the two identities both him and DiNozzo will use, and other Intel which will help the mission succeed.

"I'll hand deliver files on Lewis Matheson, the prison Warden and Operation Thunderbolt later today." Lieutenant Commander Coleman stated as the conversation is winding down to a conclusion. "I'll also deliver detailed files on the undercover identities both you and Agent DiNozzo will use. Study the identities. Be the identities. And good luck, Agent Gibbs."

The transmission is terminated. Before leaving MTAC, Gibbs sits down on one of the chairs. He thinks about the undercover work and how dangerous is it. This undercover work has come about at the worst possible time, especially when he's trying to adopt Julianna. The concern about how his leaving will look to the social worker is what worries him. Gibbs wants nothing more in the world than to be awarded custody of Julianna, but this undercover work may severely hinder his chances. The thought of getting Lieutenant Commander Coleman back on the line and telling her to find a replacement for him crosses his mind. But leaving his son-in-law Tony in the care of a different agent, especially in The Last Place on Earth, isn't an option. For Jamie's sake, there's no way Gibbs cannot be with Tony on this one. The only way to protect Tony is to be there with him.

Gibbs takes a deep breath, stands up and leaves MTAC. He approaches the edge and looks down at Tony and Jamie who are at Tony's desk poking at each other. A smile stretches across his face as he watches the two of them act like children. The smile is quickly subsided by the thoughts of having even less of a chance at possibly being awarded custody of Julianna due to this undercover work. But there's no choice. Tony is the best person to get Lewis to talk.

While standing at the edge outside of MTAC, Gibbs looks down at his left hand. The wedding band Shannon gave him on their wedding day is still around his ring finger. He rotates the wedding band around his ring finger as he thinks of his one true love. Since the previous week of protecting Julianna from the people who wanted to kill her, he hasn't heard from Shannon again. Her spirit detached from the situation because Gibbs did what she wanted him to do; protect Julianna and to remember their lives together. Gibbs will never forget that week. And will never tell anyone about it; about what he felt, went through, remembered and how Shannon's spirit actually was there. In the same week, he finally put his five-year-old sister Kelly to rest as well. Since putting his sister Kelly to rest, the nightmares about her death have stopped completely. His guilt about not being able to save her from falling off that bridge has disappeared. Such an emotional week is something Gibbs will never forget; in regards to both Shannon and Kelly. But life must move on for him.

He finally walks down the stairs and eventually walks beside the windows.

"DiNozzo…" Gibbs tries to get Tony's attention. "Take your hands off my daughter and get over here."

Tony complies. Tony is made aware that the two of them have an undercover mission to prepare for. He's more than happy to do this undercover work because it's getting him out of the social worker interview.

Later in the day, Lieutenant Commander Coleman arrives with the files for Gibbs.

As Gibbs flips through the file for Operation Thunderbolt, the majority of it is blacked out, thus, making it practically useless. Whatever Operation Thunderbolt is, and whoever the target was, Lewis Matheson is the only link to finding out who compromised the mission.

He flips through Lewis Matheson's file. As he reads about Lewis Matheson and how, after the ordeal with what happened to his team, he was honorably discharged. Three weeks into civilian life, he was incarcerated to the worst prison ever. The crime seems unbelievable to Gibbs. A thought crosses his mind.

Lewis Matheson was famed in order to keep him silent. And what better way to get rid of a person without killing them, than to make sure they're incarcerated in The Last Place on Earth. A prison where the only way a convict ever returns is in a body bag. Lewis Matheson is there to be forgotten and never acquired again. Whatever Operation Thunderbolt was, someone went to great lengths to keep something under the radar from the Navy. An innocent man may be incarcerated for a crime he didn't commit. And before that, the SEAL team was setup to be taken care of; luckily leaving one survivor, Lewis Matheson.

The mission hinders on Gibbs and Tony's successful contact with Lewis Matheson. But mainly hinders on Tony's successful extraction of information to collaborate the recently acquired, yet, questionable Intel. The members of Lewis' SEAL team deserve justice for the treacherous act which took their lives six years ago.

Gibbs goes to the hospital to see Julianna and to let her know he'll be gone for a couple days on an important assignment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tuesday**

**Chapter 2**

A prisoner transfer bus is driving down a long dirt road in a rocky desert area of Arizona. The long dirt road is secluded from the populace of the state. The road is deserted of life. The only ones to ever travel this road are the prison guards. The nearest town is about thirty miles due east.

In the horizon, Gibbs can see the sliver of the prison in the distance. Tony, who is in the back behind the gate, is seated and shackled to the floor. Tony's eyes squint as the sun shines brightly through the window. Sitting on the other side of the bus, is another prisoner being transferred to the prison.

Eventually, the bus stops inside the prison gates. Gibbs unlocks the gate as two guards enter into the bus.

"Step out of the way newbie." One of the guards demanded. "Let us show you how it's done."

The two guards enter into the back to acquire the new prisoners. Gibbs watches. As one of the guards approaches the other prisoner, he spits on the guard and laughs. The guard looks at the spit on his shirt.

"If you even think about spitting on me, I'll beat the living shit out of you." The guard getting Tony said because Tony saw what happened.

"What you going to do pig?" The other prisoner laughed. He spits at the guard again.

The guard begins to beat the shackled prisoner without mercy. The guard near Tony cheers him on. Gibbs remains silent because he knows he has no place interfering, especially at this prison. Interference may cost.

Both prisoners are finally taken out of the bus. They're both standing just outside the bus. The prisoner who was beaten can hardly stand. The guards frisk the prisoners.

"What you looking at, boy?!" The guard yelled at Tony.

"Apparently, I'm looking at one ugly motherfucker." Tony chuckled. The other guard laughs slightly. Tony receives a blow to the gut. He falls to the ground. A couple seconds later, he stands. "I've been hit harder by five year old girls."

Tony receives another blow to the gut, then a blow to the face. He's shoved against the bus. Gibbs cannot do anything to help or even stop this abuse. Finally, his head is pounded against the bus. Tony falls to the ground with a gash on the side of his forehead. All Gibbs can do is watch and be as emotionless as possible.

"I can tell I'm going to enjoy having you here." The guard said.

"The other prisoner's asses aren't doing it for you anymore?" Tony asked while on the ground. The other guard laughs.

"Shut up!"

"My bad…" The other guard stops.

The guard looks down at the grinning Tony looking up at him from the ground. The guard's right foot is thrust toward Tony. He receives a blow to the face. Tony falls to the side.

"Got something to say now, punk?" The guard gets no response. Tony finally shut up. "I thought so." He looks to Gibbs. "What's your name newbie?"

"James Tucker." Gibbs answered.

"Get this prisoner's ass up and follow us."

Gibbs complies. He approaches Tony. Gibbs forces Tony to stand. The two shackled prisoners are escorted inside.

Tony is seated outside the Warden's office while the other prisoner is taken in. After a couple minutes, the prisoner is escorted out of the office and taken to his cell block. Tony is taken inside the Warden's office and seated on the chair in front of the desk. After seating Tony in the chair, Gibbs steps to the side.

"I hear you were causing problems, Mr. Trent." The Warden said as he's flipping through Simon Trent's file; Tony's undercover identity. "You all cause problems when you first come here. But eventually, you'll learn that type of behavior isn't tolerated in my prison."

Tony leans to the side and spit blood from his mouth to the floor. He leans back up and looks at the Warden.

"Oops…" Tony said with a smirk.

"Mr. Tucker…" The Warden tries to get his attention. "A prisoner desecrated my floor. Discipline him."

Gibbs approaches Tony. Even though he doesn't want to hurt Tony, he has no choice but to keep up appearances. Gibbs pounds Tony in the gut.

"Again." The Warden demanded.

Gibbs pounds Tony in the gut a second time. The Warden is satisfied by the expression of pain on Tony's face.

"On the books, this prison appears to be like every other. Just a regular prison. But this prison is far from normal, Mr. Trent. The government protects this prison. And the government doesn't care to know what truly goes on here. Rumors may float around about the existence of a prison which acts outside of legal and moral obligation, and guess what… Those rumors are true. For a prison that's only rumored to exist, it surely exists. The people in the town thirty miles to the east know the prison is here. But they're oblivious as to the inner workings of this prison. In my prison, the consequences of your actions will affect the rest of your life. And I'm ultimately the one who chooses whether your life will continue or be shortened. In this prison, your fate is in my hands. In this prison, I'm God." The Warden said. He stands up and walks to the front of the desk. "My prison is called; The Last Place on Earth. It's called this for a reason, Mr. Trent. No prisoner ever leaves my prison. Not alive, anyway. There's no such thing as visitors. No such thing as appeals or parole. There's no contact with the outside world. Convicts are sent here to be forgotten. But I don't forget, Mr. Trent. This prison houses some of society's greatest mistakes. Mistakes which you may have heard about in the news and some which never made headlines, yet, are extremely dangerous. But I inspire a certain level of fear in these mistakes. You will fear me, Mr. Trent. The seventeen victims you carved your initials into while they were still alive means nothing to me. Just like you mean nothing to me…" The Warden continued. "I own you."

"You must really love listening to yourself talk." Tony commented.

"Get me Mr. Joshua." The Warden demanded as he walks behind his desk.

One guard leaves. There's silence for about two minutes as the Warden is seated in his chair staring across the way at Tony.

Mr. Joshua enters into the office. He stands a couple feet to Tony's right. Tony looks at him.

"I'd like you to meet Mr. Joshua." The Warden introduced him.

At the sight of Mr. Joshua, it concerns Gibbs. Mr. Joshua is one of the Warden's most dangerous employees. The man is an information finder. Lieutenant Commander Coleman warned Gibbs about this man. He's the reason they only have three days to acquire the information from Lewis Matheson. Every time any agency ever tried to put an undercover inside this prison, it was Mr. Joshua who sniffed them out through extensive external research. No matter how well made-up identities are and how flawless you may think they are, Mr. Joshua always finds the truth. The man is paid to dig deep; paid to find out every single thing about everyone who comes to this prison, both guard and convict.

"This skinny piece of animal dung is supposed to be scary?" Tony wondered as he looks at Mr. Joshua. "Mel Gibson kicked your ass in Lethal Weapon."

"What do you think we should do with our guest, Mr. Joshua?" The Warden asked.

"I think he should be put in the pit."

"My thoughts exactly…" The Warden agreed. "Take Mr. Trent to the pit."

The guards escort the shackled Tony from the room. The head guard remains in the office along with Mr. Joshua.

"Mr. Joshua…" The Warden tries to get his attention. He hands three files to him. "Find out everything you can about them."

Mr. Joshua briefly looks through the three files. The three files are that of guard James Tucker, prisoner Simon Trent and the second prisoner who was transferred to the prison. Mr. Joshua walks away.

The Warden looks to the head guard.

"I think it's time Mr. Trent was introduced to my pet." The Warden said.

The Warden grins sinisterly as the head guard leaves the office in order to get the Warden's pet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Tony is escorted to a large room with an in-ground, concrete pit a couple feet deep. It appears to resemble a pool but there's no shallow end and no water inside. As Tony is escorted in the direction of the pit, he notices two guards preparing sniper rifles up on a walkway to the south of the room. The walkway is roughly twenty feet above the floor. They take aim at the north end of the pit. Tony looks to the north end of the pit to see what they're aiming at. Nothing is there. He figures they're just checking their sights, but for what?

Once at the edge to the southern end of the pit, the shackles are unlocked. Tony is shoved in. Tony lands on the bottom. He feels a slight pain as it was a couple feet drop. The guards chuckle a bit as they enjoyed tossing the prisoner into the pit.

A door opens at the north end of the large room. The snipers take aim as a safety precaution. A shackled prisoner is escorted inside the room by ten guards; including the head guard.

Gibbs' eyes widen at the sight of the massive prisoner being escorted to the pit. The sheer size of the man is enough to strike fear in the eyes of even the bravest man. Gibbs tries not to show any emotion, but his heart pounds like never before because the prisoner is unlike any man he's ever seen before.

"I'd like to introduce you to someone, Mr. Trent." The Warden stated while looking down from the edge.

From the bottom of the pit, Tony finally sees the massive prisoner approaching. His jaw drops at the sight his eyes behold. The shackled prisoner sits on the edge of the northern end of the pit. He slides off. With the impact of his feet hitting the floor of the pit, Tony can swear to the God the ground rumbled slightly. The shackled prisoner slowly walks to the middle of the north end of the pit.

"This is Apocalypse." The Warden introduced the massively sized prisoner. "And yes, he's named after the Marvel super villain. He's called Apocalypse, not just for his size or the fact he's virtually unstoppable as it took twelve bullets to actually bring him down… But he adopted the merciless philosophy that only the strong survive and the weak must be destroyed. Apocalypse terrorized the western seaboard for seven years. The government managed to keep the knowledge of this mistake under the radar of the general public; like they have with many others. He's been here for thirteen years."

Tony stares at the prisoner at the other end of the pit. The man is almost five times Tony's size. Strands of his long hair slightly cover his face. Through the strands of hair, the cold eyes of the prisoner pierce Tony's very existence, sending a shiver up and down his spine.

Gibbs wonders why the massive prisoner has a collar around his neck. Tony has yet to notice the collar because his eyes are so overwhelmed.

"Apocalypse…" The Warden tries to get his pet's attention. "Attack."

The shackles break as Apocalypse's strength makes it appear as if the shackles are plastic. He takes a couple steps forward.

"You made your point!" Tony yelled as he backs against the southern wall of the pit.

"Apocalypse, halt!" The Warden shouted.

Apocalypse doesn't comply. He continues to advance forward.

"Stop that thing!" Tony shouted.

"Apocalypse…" The Warden tries to get his attention, but this time he holds up a transmitter device for the prisoner to see. Apocalypse stops because he doesn't have to see what the Warden is holding to know what it is. "Don't make me use this. We both know you hate it." He said. "Step back."

Apocalypse's cold eyes look up at the Warden holding the transmitter to his collar. He begins to step back.

"Get Mr. Trent out of there." The Warden said.

A portable pool ladder is placed against the southern end of the pit. Tony climbs the ladder as quickly as he can. Two guards grab Tony. The Warden approaches.

"Don't ask about the shackles. Shackles don't hold him. That was just for show. But I'd like for you to witness the destructive power of Apocalypse." The Warden stated. He turns to the side. "Bring him in!"

A couple guards escort another prisoner into the room. The man is struggling with the guards because he knows he's in trouble. They approach the edge of the pit.

"I'm sorry, Warden!" The man is practically crying.

"We've already been through this, Pedro." The Warden said. He turns to Tony and leans in closer. "It's not a good sign when I use a prisoner's first name. Pedro kidnapped twenty-two people and tortured them for three days before burning them alive. But look at him. He's about to wet his pants." He turns to look at the guards holding Pedro. The shackles have already been taken off. "Throw him in."

Pedro is pushed into the pit. Immediately after hitting the floor of the pit, he begins to crawl to the southern end; away from the killer at the northern end.

"I can change! Please! I'm sorry! I'll obey!" Pedro pleaded. He stands and runs to the southern wall where the Warden is standing at the edge looking down at him.

"Mistakes like you don't change, Pedro." The Warden said. He looks to the opposite end of the pit. "Apocalypse…"

"Wait! No! Please no!"

"Too late… Apocalypse… Attack."

Apocalypse advances on the prey at the southern end of the pit. Pedro jumps and grabs the top edge of the pit. He tries to pull himself up, but the Warden stomps on his fingers. Pedro falls to the bottom.

Pedro stands. He dodges the first swing; a swing of Apocalypse's right hand. Pedro runs. Apocalypse turns his left side and grabs Pedro with his left hand. The left foot of Apocalypse slams against Pedro's right leg.

"Agh!" Pedro cried in pain as his leg breaks. He falls to the floor. Blood spouts onto the floor as the broken bone of Pedro's right leg tore a large hole in the skin. Almost his entire calf muscle is hanging outside of the leg; dangling from a little piece which keeps it attached. Tony and Gibbs watch as Pedro crawls away from his attacker. "Please stop Warden! I'm sorry!"

Pedro reaches the western side of the pit. A trail of blood is left from the south end to his current position. Apocalypse grabs Pedro's head with his right hand. The vise-like grip causes Pedro to scream as he's forced to stand. Apocalypse's left hand moves towards Pedro's face. His mouth is forced open. Apocalypse reaches inside Pedro's mouth. Pedro squirms from the pain of what Apocalypse is doing. Finally, Apocalypse yanks his left hand out; ripping Pedro's tongue from his mouth. Blood gushes out.

With a massive amount of force, Pedro's head is slammed against the wall. Upon impact, Pedro's skull cracks slightly. The sound of the crack is heard by Apocalypse.

Apocalypse holds Pedro's head against the wall. With another massive amount of force, he pushes his right hand forward. Pedro's skull breaks like a fortune cookie. His head is crushed. The edges of broken skull bone are forced to puncture into Pedro's brain. The skin of the head is torn from the jagged bone fragments. Blood consumes the hand of Apocalypse. His grip is released. Pedro's dead body drops to the floor.

During the entire ordeal, Apocalypse showed no emotion at what he was doing. And after the gruesome death of Pedro, he still shows no type of emotion or even slightest bit of remorse. Gibbs is unable to read any type of emotion from the massive prisoner; even enjoyment at what he just did. It's as if all emotion is dead inside of Apocalypse. There's nothing there, just emptiness. No soul at all.

The Warden smiles at the death of the disobedient prisoner at the hand of his pet. He turns to look at Tony.

"I love when he does that." The Warden said. "No matter how bad you prisoners think you are, you all fear Apocalypse. So I suggest you drop the attitude before that's you down there, Mr. Trent. You're nobody in my kingdom." There's a brief pause. "Welcome to The Last Place on Earth." He walks away. "Take him away. Get Apocalypse back to his cage. And clean-up that mess."

As the Warden is walking along the side of the pit, Apocalypse's cold eyes fixate on him. The Warden can tell the prisoner wants to kill him.

"Don't you look at me like that you overgrown ferret." The Warden said. He holds the transmitter and presses the button.

The collar emits a shock to Apocalypse; a shock of such high voltage that it forces him the ground. Not even the massively sized Apocalypse can handle the shock of the collar.

The Warden looks in Tony's direction as the guards are putting the shackles on him.

"Even Apocalypse can be tamed." He stated.

The Warden walks away.

Even though Apocalypse is an extremely scary man, Tony and Gibbs can't help but feel a little bit of sorrow for the poor guy. Not even an emotionally de-attached killing machine should be subjected to this. Though, for Gibbs, he wouldn't mind seeing his brother Jared wearing that collar and being the Warden's pet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Tony is escorted in the direction of cell block B where according to his victim count, he'll be housed. Simon Trent's, Tony's, seventeen victim count places him in the cell block with Lewis Matheson.

The prison has five separate cell blocks. The prisoners housed in cell blocks A-C are housed in coordination with their number of victims. Prisoners with ten or less victims are housed in cell block A. Prisoners with eleven to twenty victims are housed in cell block B. Prisoners with twenty-one to thirty victims are housed in cell block C. The final two cell blocks are different. Cell block D houses the prisoners who crimes are so sadistic in nature that they cannot be housed with the general population. As for cell block E, the maximum security block, Apocalypse is housed there all by himself because he's way too dangerous.

Each cell block has extremely limited contacted with other cell blocks. There's nothing the cell blocks do at the same time. The only type of contact the cell blocks have with each other is during weekly fights in the pit; occurring on the weekends. Luckily for Tony, his old enemy Larry Dermont is housed in cell block D. So he'll have absolutely no contact with him what-so-ever in these next two to three days.

The gate to cell block B is opened. As Tony walks into the cell block, all of the prisoners stop what their doing and stare at him. Tony looks for his assigned cell. Unfortunately, none of the cells are labeled which is making it difficult to find where he belongs.

After a couple minutes, Tony steps into one of the cells because five prisoners who looked like they were going to attack him were approaching. Inside the cell, the man working on a popsicle stick house looks up at him.

"From the look on your face, you recently met Apocalypse." The man said as he looks back to his project.

"I'm wondering if John Connor actually exists." Tony commented as he remains standing near the entrance to the cell. "Cause I swear to God that Apocalypse guy is a terminator."

"If John Connor does exist and has a mother named Sarah and a father named Kyle Reese, then we're all screwed." The man stated. "You lost or something?"

"I'm looking for cell 0183 but none of the cells are labeled."

"Luckily for you, you're standing in it." The man said. "You get the top bunk."

Tony enters into the cell as the five prisoners approach. They glare into the cell at the newcomer putting his stuff on the top bunk. The eyes of the man working on his popsicle stick house are drawn to the five prisoners standing at the entrance. He stands up.

"What are you looking at?!" The man shouted.

"Nothing, bro…" One of the men said.

"Than I suggest moving along before I call for the pit." The man stated as he approaches the cell entrance.

"Aight, we moving."

The five men walk away. Tony watches as they leave the area. The man turns around, shakes his head and walks back to his project on the little table in the cell.

"Those guys feel the need to welcome newcomers." The man stated. "Don't worry about them. Well… I shouldn't say you shouldn't worry about them because maybe you should."

"What did you mean by saying; call for the pit?" Tony asked.

"Fighting isn't allowed. It's not tolerated. Not unless you want to be severely disciplined. If you have a problem with someone or just want to fight them, call for the pit. If both parties agree to a match or the Warden grants the request of one, they're taken to the pit to duke it out." The man explained. "I'm Lewis Matheson, by the way." He extends his hand for a hand shake.

"Simon Trent…" Tony introduced himself. He extends his hand. They shake hands. He can hardly believe his luck with being in the same cell as the man he needs to get answers from. Earning trust is the number one priority at this point because contact has already been made.

"Normally, those guys wouldn't walk away."

"Oh…?"

"I'm respected here. Being the undefeated champion of the pit is what earned me respect. The guards setup weekly fights between the cell blocks. It's the only time the cell blocks have any type of contact with each other. Ever since I arrived six years ago, cell block B has always held the title. I won the title from a man who used to live in cell block C. This place may be called, The Last Place on Earth, but here, I'm the Monroe Hutchens of Sweetwater Prison. Though, no Heavyweight World Champions will ever come through here."

"Undisputed… Good movie." Tony said. "You guys never had a rematch?"

"Once…" Lewis said. "After the loss, he was so pissed off that he caused problems in cell block C. The Warden sent him to the pit…"

"And put him against Apocalypse."

"Yeah… So that was the end of him."

"You must have some really good fighting skills." Tony commented. "You have any training?"

"I guess I just have a knack for quickly determining an opponent's weakness then strategically exploiting it." Lewis answered; avoiding the direct answer of saying, I'm an ex Navy SEAL. "It's brains which wins the fight, not brawn."

"Intellect is a valuable weapon. But it takes practice. You must…"

"I never got to see the second X-Men movie." Lewis stated to change the subject. "Was it any good?" He figures Simon is a movie buff and most likely saw it.

"It was better than the first." Tony replied. "They even came out with a third X-Men movie."

"Damn…" Lewis sighed as he slams a popsicle stick on the little table.

"What?"

"I used to love movies. I would go to the theater as often as I could. And I rented movies like crazy."

"You sound like me."

There's a brief moment of silence as Lewis reminisces. Tony is able to read his body language; it's that of a man who missed six years worth of movies when he shouldn't have.

"What did you to become incarcerated in this place?" Tony asked.

"It's not important." Lewis replied with a sigh. "Reasons are reasons which may be false or true, yet mean nothing in this place."

From Lewis' answer and how his body language responded to the question, Tony can tell Lewis is innocent of the crimes he allegedly committed. He's a broken-spirited man with no hope.

There's no telling just how much this prison may have influenced Lewis in the past six years, but Tony just can't talk about Operation: Thunderbolt. Not yet anyways. Lewis is the type of man who has trust issues. What Tony doesn't know is if Lewis believes someone in the Navy is responsible for him being in prison. If Tony says who he is, it's unclear how Lewis will react to it. And Tony certainly doesn't want to be given up to the mercy of the prisoners due to a possible grudge against the Navy. This is a delicate situation. Time should be taken. Tony needs to build the trust of Lewis Matheson before he can proceed with extracting information from the ex Navy SEAL.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

At NCIS Headquarters, Ziva, McGee and Jamie are sitting around working. Jamie is studying while sitting at her father's desk. The social worker enters into the bullpen.

"Are you ready Ms. David?" The social worker asked.

"Yes." Ziva stands up. Since Tony isn't here for his assigned interview time slot, Ziva was pushed up.

Ziva and the social worker leave the bullpen. They make their way to a private room where the social worker can conduct the interview. After the two of them leaving, McGee looks across the bullpen at Jamie.

"Did you see the way she looked at me?" McGee wondered. "I messed up my interview yesterday. I know it."

"You worry too much, Tim." Jamie said.

"You don't understand. I think she was really concerned about some of my answers."

"What's the worst that can happen? My father isn't awarded custody of Julianna, eventually finds out what your answers were and ends up killing you."

"You're not very good at the art of reassurance."

"It was a joke." She stands up and walks to his desk.

"This isn't the time for jokes. All of us can tell how much your father wants to be awarded custody of Julianna, yet, it's our answers which ultimately determine if that happens or not." McGee stated. "And I think my answers…"

"Tim, calm down. Take a deep breath." Jamie sits down on the edge of McGee's desk and tries to prevent him from hyperventilating. "My father cares for Julianna a lot. More than anything, he would love to be awarded custody of her. But he knows his chances are slim compared to the other four candidates. All he wants with this is a chance to try."

An hour later, Ziva's interview is over. The social worker leaves in order to go to the hospital to check on how Julianna is doing. She enters into the room as Julianna is eating a late lunch because she recently woke up from a nap.

"How are you feeling today?" The social worker asked.

"I'm good." Julianna answered. She continues eating.

"I'd like to talk about having four couples come in to meet you."

"The other people trying to adopt me?"

"Yes."

"I don't want to. Let Jethro adopt me."

"I know you and Mr. Gibbs have…"

"Does it matter what I want? I'm the one who lost my mother." Julianna's eyes start to become watery as she recalls the recent loss of her only remaining family.

"Julianna, I'm very sorry about what happened to your mother. I'm sorry for your loss. But you have to understand I'm trying to find the home which is best suited for your needs. Best suited to provide for you right now and in the future."

"I don't care." She wipes a tear from her eye. "I want to go home with Jethro."

The social worker sighs slightly as she knows there's no way an eight-year-old girl will understand, especially after losing the last of her family and finding a caring heart in Gibbs. An eventual decision will be made which ultimately may not be liked by the young girl. But whatever the decision turns out to be, it'll be within Julianna's best interest.

In the early afternoon in Arizona, a buzzer rings loudly through cell block B. The buzzer is an indication for the cell block to make their way to the mess hall for lunch. The gates are opened. The prisoners begin to leave the cell block. A couple guards are standing along the path the prisoners must take to reach the mess hall.

Upon entering into the mess hall, Tony takes a quick look around to get a feel for the place. It seems to be all the important rooms within the prison have an elevated walkway about fifteen to twenty feet above the floors. The walkways are good in order for guards to keep watch over the happenings within the large rooms of the prison. A couple guards are walking back and forth on the walkway; keeping an eye on the prisoners below.

A line forms. The setup is exactly like a regular cafeteria with trays, plastic plates, spoons, forks and knives at one end. Serving counters with a guard window to protect the food from prisoners just grabbing at it or even sneezing on it. The cooks themselves are actual prisoners who hand out the food. The only thing missing is a cash register at the other end.

The way the prisoners are rushing to the trays reminds Tony of middle school and also high school. Everyone was always in a rush to get their food first, fast and not have to stand in a line for a long time. Tony makes his way to the trays, but takes his time since he's not in any rush.

Tony reaches for a tray.

"Get out of the way." A prisoner said as he pushes Tony aside while cutting in front of him. He takes the tray Tony was reaching for.

Tony knows if he doesn't do anything about what happened than prisoners will push him around all the time. It's time to make a stand. Action must be taken. Besides, the Simon Trent identity wouldn't stand idly by.

The prisoner who cut in front of Tony has a big smile on his face as food plops onto his plate. Tony moves over since it's now his turn. The food server plops food onto Tony's plate now.

As soon as the food lands on the plate, Tony takes the plate and shoves it into the back of the prisoner's head. The mess falls to his shoulders and some slips down his shirt. Surrounding prisoners in the area who witnessed the happening all 'oh' at the excitement of what may possibly occur next.

The prisoner who cut in front of Tony turns around and shoves him. Tony stumbles backward a bit, into a couple other prisoners trying to get their food. The prisoners push Tony toward the other. They stare each other down.

"You better watch out before you get hurt." The prisoner stated. He shoves Tony's again. "What you going to do about it, bitch?"

"This…" Tony said as his tray launches in the direction of the prisoner. The tray slams against the prisoner's head. With the other prisoners cheering, the prisoner who Tony hit falls to the floor with a bloody mouth and a cut on the side of his face.

A couple guards approach before anything can really get started between the two prisoners. Tony is hit in the gut with a nightstick. He falls to the floor. The guards keep Tony and the other prisoner pinned to the floor. The surrounding prisoners step back in order to not make it look like they're involved somehow.

The Warden approaches.

"I call for the pit!" The prisoner exclaimed.

Now, the entire cell block B population within the mess hall is looking at the situation; all are hoping the Warden grants the request.

"I saw what happened." The Warden stated while looking down at Tony. "You attacked Mr. Ruiz for no reason. You'll soon learn how things work in my prison, Mr. Trent." He said. "Mr. Ruiz, your request for the pit is granted."

The uproar of prisoner cheers is loud. The Warden walks away. Lunch will be put on hold so that the fight in the pit between Mr. Trent and Mr. Ruiz can commence as pre-lunch spectacle for their enjoyment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The prisoners of cell block B walk along a path of guards in the direction of the pit. Inside the large room where the pit is, bleaches are pulled out for the prisoners to sit on in order to watch the fight. Above it all are a couple guards on the walkway with either snipers rifles or assault rifles as a safety precaution in the case the prisoners become stupid; the Warden hardly trusts them at all.

The guards are on high alert and cautious as the prisoners enter into the large room and walk to the bleachers to sit down. All of the prisoners are excited over the fight they're about to watch.

A couple minutes pass.

With all the prisoners finally sitting, the two competitors are escorted into the room. Gibbs is near the bleachers in order to keep guard over his section of the populace. The prisoners cheer for Ruiz and boo at Tony as they approach the edge of the pit.

The only cell block B prisoner whose mouth doesn't open is Lewis Matheson. For Lewis, he doesn't like Ruiz to begin with but doesn't bother cheering for Tony as he hardly knows the man. Secretly, he hopes Tony will win because he wants to see Ruiz disgraced since the man gets on his nerves quite often.

Ruiz and Tony take their long-sleeve shirts off; both have sleeveless undershirts underneath. Ruiz is more muscular than Tony because he's had four years in this prison with most of his free time lifting weights. Lifting weights is one of the only activities which pass the time. Playing basketball during outside time in the courtyard is also very popular among the inmates. At the sight of Tony's not-so-muscular body, Ruiz chuckles as he figures this will be easy.

Tony tries to not show his concern over this match as he didn't realize Ruiz is as muscular as he is. Tony starts to think this wasn't such a great idea. But there's no turning back, not now.

Ruiz and Tony jump down into the pit. Ruiz flexes his muscles to show off. They wait for the Warden to give the word for the fight to commence.

The Warden approaches the edge of the pit.

"This fight has been approved." The Warden stated. "The rules are simple, Mr. Trent. There are none. The winner is declared when one of you can't stand anymore." There's a brief pause as all the seated prisoners wait for the words they long to hear. "You may begin."

With the words said, the seated prisoners begin to cheer in excitement. Ruiz advances in Tony's direction.

As Ruiz approaches into range, Tony swings his arm. The attack is blocked. Ruiz slams his fist into Tony's chest, forcing him to stumble backward a little bit. Ruiz's fist now whips across Tony's face. Tony falls to the floor.

Ruiz walks around like he owns the place. All the prisoners cheer; except for Lewis. Tony shakes it off and stands up.

Seconds after standing, Ruiz knees Tony in the stomach. With Tony leaning downward after receiving the blow, Ruiz slams his elbow into Tony's back. Tony falls to the floor once again.

Ruiz circles around Tony in a gloating fashion. When Ruiz turns his back, Tony jolts upward; ramming his shoulder into Ruiz's back. The two of them fall to the floor and Tony starts punching. Ruiz turns his body; pushing Tony off.

Tony rolls away in order to have a better chance of being able to stand. Both of the men stand. Ruiz is slower to stand than Tony due to a quick shooting pain in his left side.

Tony advances because Ruiz is still in the process of standing up. Unfortunately, a fist slams into Tony's chest as he approaches. Ruiz leg sweeps him. Tony falls down. After falling, Ruiz's foot quickly whips into Tony's face. Tony rolls to the side.

Ruiz gloats by jumping up and down with his arms waving around and cheering. While Tony lies facing the floor, blood drips from his mouth. He begins to slowly get up.

After standing, he takes a quick glance up at Gibbs who is scratching his left side. Tony takes the hint; or at least is hoping it's a hint.

Ruiz turns around and looks at his bloody-mouthed opponent.

"Why don't you stay down before I beat…" Ruiz begins to say.

"This isn't over until you can't stand." Tony stated.

"Until I can't stand?!"

Ruiz and the other prisoners laugh.

Ruiz attacks. Tony dodges the attack by blocking the swing of Ruiz's right arm. An elbow is quickly thrust into Ruiz's left side. The look of pain on Ruiz's face says it all to Tony; Gibbs scratching his left side was a hint at a weakness.

After the blow to the left side, Ruiz's head jolts upward due to receiving an uppercut to the jaw. He stumbles backward. With Ruiz not fully aware due to the pain, Tony thrusts his fist into Ruiz's left side.

Ruiz swings his right arm at Tony who dodges the attack. Tony whips his fist across Ruiz's face. As Ruiz's head flings to the side, Tony knees Ruiz in the left side.

Lewis sits there on the bleachers with a smirk on his face at how well Tony was able to determine Ruiz's weak spot. Even though Gibbs is the one who hinted to Tony about Ruiz's weak spot, everyone is unaware he had anything to do with it.

The fight pursues for a couple minutes with Ruiz's weak spot being taken advantage of by Tony.

Finally, Ruiz hits the floor and is too beaten to get up. Tony wins. The uproar of prisoner cheers and boos consumes the pit room.

The Warden approaches the edge of the pit. He looks down at the two prisoners. The prisoners standing on the bleachers sit down and the room becomes silent.

"Escort the prisoners to the mess hall." The Warden said.

After a couple minutes, the large room is empty of all prisoners except for Tony and Ruiz who are still at the bottom of the pit. The Warden and three guards are the only other people left. Fortunately for Tony, Gibbs isn't one of the guards left to witnessed what the Warden is about to do.

The Warden tosses a knife into the pit.

"Do what you do, Mr. Trent." The Warden stated.

Tony understands what the Warden is asking of him. With showing little hesitation, Tony takes hold of the knife. He approaches Ruiz who remains lying on the floor in a bloody mess.

For Tony, the couple of seconds between holding the knife over Ruiz and pressing it against him are the longest couple of seconds in his life. The mission to extract information from Lewis Matheson is the number one priority. Whatever needs to be done to insure the success of the mission is what needs to be done; no matter what the cost. Tony may not like what he's doing, but he has no choice. The feelings going through his head are indescribable. With recalling the crime-scene photos of the real Simon Trent's victims, Tony tries to reproduce them as best as he can. Tony continues doing what he's doing and actually feels like he's about to faint while doing it. Tony tries to distract himself by thinking about Jamie and Chioke; it's the only thing he can do to prevent himself from vomiting.

With blood on his hands and on the knife, Tony finally stands because he's done. He feels horrible at what he just did but doesn't show it due to needing to keep up appearances. The Warden claps because Tony carved the initials, ST, into Ruiz's back.

After Tony carving the ST initials into Ruiz's back, he's escorted to the mess hall for lunch. As for Ruiz, he's brought to the infirmary to have his wounds attended to by the on-sight doctor who happens to also be a guard.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Hours after the fight in the pit between Ruiz and Tony, Gibbs finally enters into his room in the guards sleeping quarters. He's finally off the clock until tomorrow morning.

When he arrived earlier in the day, his bags were brought to the room while he was working. There was a reason the Warden put Gibbs to work right-a-way. It gave his trusted associate Mr. Joshua the time to fully search the new guard's bags without any chance of being interrupted or rushed. The Warden hardly trusts anybody, not even his own family. The only person the Warden seems to fully trust is Mr. Joshua as they've been friends since childhood; though, in adulthood, the Warden considers him more of an acquaintance than anything.

Gibbs sits on the bed and opens one of the bags. Neither of the bags contains any personal items; except for those which were planted by the SecNav to go along with the Tucker identity. While Gibbs is unpacking the contents of the bags, a man enters into the room.

"The Warden wants to see you." The man stated.

The two men leave the room. Gibbs walks in the direction of the Warden's office while the other goes off to do what he needs to do because he was only the messenger.

Gibbs approaches the Warden's office. He knocks on the door.

"Enter." The Warden said. Gibbs enters into the room.

"You wanted to see me?" Gibbs said as he approaches the front of the desk.

"Sit, Mr. Tucker." The Warden said. Gibbs sits down on the chair in front of the Warden's desk. "Before stepping foot in my prison earlier today, I looked at your file. It indicated you were being transferred here due to having a problem with authority." He said in reference to Tucker's file which he read earlier in the day. "Do you have a problem with authority figures, Mr. Tucker?"

"That's why I'm here."

"Well… I run things differently in my prison, as you've already seen. But one thing I don't tolerate with my guards is disobedience. I hate problems."

"Disobedience won't be an issue."

"I'm sure it won't since your file also indicated you have a problem with hurting inmates. The words, excessive force and assault, were frequent in your file. If you like to beat prisoners for whatever reason, than this is the place for you. It's a good thing I allow it. But I'm warning you anyway, Mr. Tucker… If you cross me, I'll make you regret the mistake."

Mr. Joshua enters into the room. The Warden's eyes break contact with Gibbs.

"You're dismissed, Mr. Tucker." The Warden said.

Gibbs stands up and walks away. The Warden and Mr. Joshua remain silent until the door closes behind Gibbs after exiting from the room. They're now alone to talk privately.

The Warden opens the top drawer of his desk. He takes out a memory card for a digital camera. The memory card is handed to Mr. Joshua.

"I want you to compare the pictures on this memory card to the crime-scene photos of Simon Trent's victims." The Warden stated. While Ruiz was in the infirmary earlier in the day, pictures of his back with the newly carved initials were taken. The only reason the Warden wanted Tony to carve his ST initials into Ruiz was for comparison reasons.

"It may take some time to access the information." Mr. Joshua said. "But it'll be done."

"Good." The Warden said. "Have you found out anything yet?"

"As of right now, the three files seem to be checking out. But I've only just begun to scratch the surface."

"I want you to concentrate all your efforts on Simon Trent and James Tucker. Forget the other prisoner for now."

"Yes Sir."

"You're dismissed."

Mr. Joshua leaves the room. The Warden sits back in his chair and relaxes.

Almost forty-five minutes later, Gibbs is walking down the corridors of the prison. He's heading in the direction of the prison record room. With using stealthy maneuvers to avoid contact with other guards and avoid been seen by the surveillance cameras, he risks a lot to go to an area he's not supposed to be.

Once inside the record room, Gibbs turns his small flashlight on and approaches a file cabinet. It's locked. Gibbs picks the lock with a couple small items he found lying around guards lounge room when he was there earlier. He figured the items would prove to be useful.

The file cabinet is opened.

Before looking in the newly opened cabinet, he points the flashlight to the side wall. The side wall consists of thousands of video tapes; each with a label including dates and prisoner names. He looks at a couple labels real quick. Every fight inside the pit or execution at the hands of Apocalypse was recorded. The wall contains all of the videos dating back fifteen twenty years.

Gibbs looks back to the cabinet and begins flipping through the files. He's not searching for any particular files. The files within the first cabinet are that of inmates; both past and present.

He opens the next file cabinet and searches it. The second file cabinet consists of more inmate files. The bottom drawer draws his attention as the label reads; Apocalypse. An entire drawer of the second file cabinet is devoted to Apocalypse. The drawer is opened. Gibbs looks through the files as curiosity has gotten the better of him.

"My God…" Gibbs said in amazement at what he's looking at.

He looks at a couple more files in the Apocalypse drawer.

After a couple minutes, he moves to the other side of the room where there's a closet. The closet has a heavy duty lock. It's obvious to Gibbs the closet contains something the Warden doesn't want the guards to have access to.

With the equipment he has, it takes a couple minutes to pick the lock. The closet is finally opened. Gibbs looks through what's inside.

Inside the closet are mostly files.

Gibbs starts flipping through one of the files. He looks at a couple more and comes to a conclusion about all the files in the closet. The files contain full medical information on each and every single prisoner; both past and present. Each prisoner's full medical history is inside this closet. Gibbs believes the Warden may possibly be selling prisoners organs on the black market.

One of the files on top is that of a recent prisoner; Pedro. Gibbs opens the file. With Pedro's death at the hands of Apocalypse earlier in the day, his heart, kidneys, liver and other organs were extracted from the dead body before disposal. Somewhere in this prison is a freezer with prisoner organs.

Gibbs puts the file down. He starts to put things back exactly the way they were before disrupting them. It's time to leave the record room because he's been here long enough.

A guard busts into the Warden's office in a hurry.

"Sir, we have a problem." The guard said.

"What have I told you about barging into my office?!" The Warden yelled as he stands up from his chair.

"To not do it… I'm sorry, Sir." The man apologized.

"Whatever the problem is which you feel is so urgent as to disturb me, better be important."

"Surveillance caught something of concern which requires your immediate attention."

The Warden and the guard walk out of the office. They make their way to the Surveillance room.

After a couple minutes they enter into Surveillance.

"What's this urgent matter which requires my attention?" The Warden demanded a quick answer.

"This, Sir…" One of the guards presses the play button to the surveillance recorder. A video tape plays on the monitor for the Warden to see. He watches it.

"He thought he could pull a fast one over us." The Warden said after watching. "Get Apocalypse."

The Warden presses the stop button. He's angered at what he saw on the video tape. The problem will soon be dealt with.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

In cell block B, Ruiz is in the cell with his cellmate Ramirez. For the past couple of hours Ruiz has felt disgraced over the loss to Simon Trent. The only person in cell block B to know about the carved initials in Ruiz's back is Tony, aka Simon. From the looks Ruiz has gotten thus far, he believes Simon bragged about what he did. Ruiz and Ramirez are in the cell devising a plan to get Simon when the Warden and guards won't catch them in the act. While devising the plan, the two of them are sharing a cigarette.

Cell block B is consumed by the regular evening commotion among the prisoners. It's loud but not too loud.

Suddenly, the commotion lessens. From Lewis and Tony's cell, they see the other prisoners back up against the wall or cowardly slip into their cells. They wonder what's going on. They approach the bars to their cell.

Apocalypse walks down the middle of the open area of cell block B. Prisoners continue backing away and slipping into their cells. With the regular commotion lessening every second, Ramirez leans back to look outside his the cell to see what's going on. He practically falls over as he sees Apocalypse walking in their direction.

"Shit…" Ramirez said as he takes the cigarette from Ruiz's mouth and tosses it in the toilet. The pack of cigarettes is also tossed into the toilet. He flushes the toilet. The cigarettes are gone.

Seconds later, Apocalypse enters into the cell. He grabs Ramirez and shoves him into the bars of the cell. The impact to Ramirez's side is colossal. It feels like he was hit by a truck. With not even the strength to stand due to the severe pain, he tries his best to crawl out and away from the cell.

Apocalypse grabs the bunk bed while Ruiz is still sitting on it. Ruiz is scared shitless and frozen in place out of fear. Apocalypse tosses the bunk bed toward the back. Ruiz falls to the floor with the bunk bed.

As Apocalypse searches for the stolen pack of cigarettes, all of the prisoners look in the direction. They're curious as to what's going on. But they stay clear and watch from near their own cells. Tony and Lewis also look on in curiosity.

"What's he doing?" Tony wondered.

"Either Ruiz or Ramirez did something the Warden didn't like." Lewis stated. "If someone did something wrong, the Warden usually takes them out of the cell block in order to be disciplined. But this… This rarely happens. The Warden must really be pissed at one of them."

"For a prison full of hard-asses, look at the fear in their faces."

"Apocalypse has that effect on people." Lewis said. "He's like a really scary terminator version of Halloween's Michael Myers."

"I hear you on that."

Apocalypse exits from the cell. He grabs Ramirez by the ankle as he's trying to crawl away after being slammed into the bars of the cell.

"Please don't!" Ramirez pleaded as he's being dragged back in the direction of his cell.

A brief couple of seconds of static is heard over the loud speaker within the cell block. The prisoners know a message is about to be announced to them. They dread the possibly of what the announcement could be.

"Attention inmates of cell block B…" The Warden tries to get their attention to make sure they're listening. "As you might have guessed by now, Raul Ramirez has disobeyed me."

There's a sigh of relief among of the prisoners because what they thought it might have been is what it's not.

"Warden wait…" Ramirez tries to plea for his life because he knows Apocalypse is his death sentence for what he did.

"Shut up Raul!" The Warden yelled. "Stealing from other inmates is forgivable because I don't care if you mistakes steal from each other. What's unforgivable is stealing from a guard!"

"I didn't steal…"

"I just finished watching you stealing a pack of cigarettes from one of the guards during the fight!" The Warden yelled. "Where are the cigarettes?!"

"I flushed them!" Ramirez exclaimed. "I'm sorry Warden! Please don't do this!"

"It's too late Raul!"

Apocalypse forces Ramirez to stand and slams him against the wall between his cell and the next. The impact is tremendously painful for Ramirez.

Ruiz finally exits from the cell with a shiv in hand. He attacks Apocalypse. With one thrust of his left arm Ruiz flies into the air, slams against the bars to the cell and lands on the floor.

With his right hand, Apocalypse lifts Ramirez against the wall. His feet are now dangling in the air while being choked.

"That Ruiz guy is nuts." Tony stated as he and Lewis continue watching from their cell.

"You disgraced him, Simon." Lewis said. "He thinks if he attacks Apocalypse he'll regain the respect he lost. It's really foolish if you ask me. Apocalypse doesn't play around."

"After the Warden mentioned that Raul disobeyed him thing, why was there a sigh of relief among the inmates?"

"Three years ago, the inmates of cell block D were really pissing off the Warden. Almost every single one of them. They keep getting on his nerves, even with knowing the consequences." Lewis stated. "The Warden got fed up with their bullshit, opened the gate and unleashed Apocalypse on them."

"How many?" Tony wonders about the victim count.

"At the time… Twenty-three."

"Twenty-three against one and they still lost. That's unbelievable."

"If you noticed in the corners of the main area, there are plastic covers. Those are camera holes." Lewis points to one of the corners to the main area of the cell block. "Oh… The cameras actually down right now. When the Warden wants to see what's going on, the lid slides open and the cameras come down." He said. "The entire termination of cell block D was recorded and played for us to watch. They scattered like cockroaches when you turn the lights on. If they worked together, they might have been able to take him. Get a couple guys to distract him. Have a couple guys sneak up from behind in order to knock him down. Once he's down, utilize whatever items are in the cell block. Keep attacking him in groups of distractions, behind attacks and attacking him after knocking him down. Together, they could've taken him."

"So you've done the whole teamwork thing before."

"What makes you think I've done teamwork?"

"It sounds like you have."

"I've never worked on or with a team." Lewis walks away to go lie down on the bed.

Tony sighs slightly as he can tell he still has to work on earning Lewis' trust since the man keeps avoiding saying what Tony already knows.

Ruiz snatches the shiv from the floor. He stands up and advances toward Apocalypse in order to attack while he's continuing to choke Ramirez.

Seconds later, Apocalypse looks down at the stab wound to his gut. He grabs the attacking Ruiz by the neck with his left hand. Ruiz immediately stabs the shiv into Apocalypse's upper arm because that's as far as he can reach. Both shiv wounds don't faze him at all. His cold eyes look directly into Ruiz's. The left hand of death squeezes Ruiz's neck; completely crushing it.

Ruiz's dead body drops to the floor.

"Enough Apocalypse…" The Warden said over the loud speaker. "Exit."

Apocalypse complies because he knows if he doesn't, the Warden will shock him. Apocalypse drops Ramirez. The Warden's intention of sending Apocalypse in was never to kill Ramirez, but to scare him and the rest of the prisoners. And also to retrieve the stolen cigarettes which were never found due to being flushed.

Apocalypse leans down and grabs the dead Ruiz by the ankle. He begins to walk in the direction of the cell block gate. Tony watches; noticing the bloody wound to the gut and bloody wound in the upper arm where the shiv is still sticking out from. There's no emotion on Apocalypse's face at all.

"He was stabbed twice and shows no emotion… No pain." Tony commented.

"After watching the termination of cell block D, I have a theory about that." Lewis stated. "With twenty-three against one, Apocalypse didn't come out unharmed. They stabbed and slashed him a couple times with shivs. And two of them threw a bunk bed at his back when he was killing another guy. Neither the slash or stab wounds or even being hit with the bunk bed seemed to faze him. I don't think he feels pain."

"How do you explain the collar? I've seen what it does to him."

"He has an extremely high threshold for pain. From what I know of the collar around his neck, it emits a high voltage shock. It would kill a normal human being in seconds. But to him, it's more of an annoyance."

"He should just break it off."

"My guess is that a certain amount of pressure, say, his hands trying to ripped it off, forces it to automatically emit an even stronger shock." Lewis said. "The voltage from the collar seems to be the only real pain he feels. Its how the Warden is able to control him."

Ramirez lies on the floor near his cell. He's still gasping for breathe as he hardly has the strength to stand because his body is hurting.

"Attention inmates of cell block B…" The Warden said over the loud speaker to make sure they're listening. "Due to Raul's disobedience in stealing from a guard, your pit privileges have been terminated until further notice. You can thank Raul for the loss."

The loud speaker is turned off.

The pit is the most enjoyable thing for the prisoners. They love watching the brutal fights and love being able to fight. The privilege of the pit is the one thing they all look forward to. The anger toward Ramirez is at a critical level. Prisoners enter into their cells and come out with shivs. Tony watches as angry prisoners approach the practically helpless Ramirez. They begin to beat, slash and stab him.

A fate at the hands of Apocalypse is a horrible death. But a fate at the hands of angry prisoners whose pit privileges have been taken away is even worse. At least a death by Apocalypse has the chance of being quick. The prisoners will make sure Ramirez suffers a long, painful death.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Back home in Washington, Jamie just finished giving Chioke a bath as night time and she's getting him ready to go to bed. While sitting in the tub, Chioke doesn't play with his bath toys as he usually does. Jamie can tell something is bothering him.

"I can tell something is bothering you." Jamie said as she rubs his back with a wash cloth.

'I scared.' Chioke signed with his hands.

"Scared of what?"

'Later in week I see doctor. Scared he might not be able fix me.'

"I understand why you want your voice to be fixed."

'Boys at park make fun of me again today. They keep say; freak who can't speak. It make me sad.'

"You're not a freak, Chioke." Jamie reassured him. "They just don't understand your situation."

'It hard to make friends outside school. They can't understand me. I not have voice. They not know sign language. I sign. But not have voice make life hard. Kids outside school not accept me because have no voice.' Chioke signed. 'Fix voice… Fix problem. Not make fun of me no more. And easier to make friends.'

"When I was younger, I had a similar situation with having a hard time making friends." Jamie notices the shock expression on Chioke's face. "It's true."

'Who not like you?'

"Lots of kids made fun of me. I was different for a couple years after the car accident I was in."

'The car accident that killed your mommy?'

"Yeah, that one." She said. "I may have had amnesia which caused me to not remember who I truly was, but the noticeable scarring on my face, arms, legs and the limp made me stand out. I was different. And because I was different, it made me an easy target for people to make fun of."

'You not have scars.'

"Over the years I had numerous surgeries to minimize the scars. They're really only noticeable up close. I had surgery to repair my leg so I didn't have to walk with a limp anymore. And the scars I never got taken care of are covered by tattoos... But those scars are the ones not out in the open."

Chioke stands up inside the bathtub. He leans closer to Jamie and examines her face. He sees the minimized scarring on the left side of her face. Finally, he sits back into the water in the tub.

"I understand the feeling of feeling like you're different. I know how it feels to be made fun of." Jamie continued. "But through all those years of surgeries and my self-esteem at an all-time low, I didn't see what I had right in front of me."

'What you mean?' Chioke signed.

"A couple kids actually gave me a chance. Even with my scars and limp. They didn't judge me for what they saw with my physical appearance. They liked me for who I was."

'But you went through with surgeries.'

"When I look back, I sometimes wish I didn't. I caved to the pressure, the sadness the other children were causing with their cruel words. I went through painful surgeries for all the wrong reasons. I may not have been pretty to look at with my scars but my appearance didn't define who I was. What defines who I was and am today, is my heart. Just like not having a voice doesn't define who you are. Sure those kids at the park keep making fun of you when they have no idea who you are as a person… But if they actually gave you a chance, they would see what an awesome little kid you are. And they would see just how big your heart is." Jamie said. As Chioke sits in the tub, she can tell her words are being absorbed by him. That he's actually listening. "I'm not going to try to talk you out of whether or not you want your voice fixed… If it's even possible. I just want you to know I understand how you're feeling. But what I will say is this… Sometimes, all we're looking for is one person to accept us for who we are and the way we are. One person to give us a chance when no others will. And sometimes, a person like that is the one we haven't met yet. Or is already there, but we just don't see them the way we should because we're so concerned about what everyone else thinks. Being accepted by one person who thinks you're cool is better than being accepted by everyone. That one person who accepts us the way we are is a true friend. We all want to be accepted by others. What we sometimes lose in the process is accepting ourselves for who we are and the way we are." She said. "Me… Tony… Grandpa Gibbs and everyone at NCIS love you just the way you are."

After sitting there and thinking about it for a while, Chioke stands up and wraps his wet arms around Jamie's neck. The sadness from being made fun of is still there, but at least he knows there are some people who accept and love him the way he is. And the knowledge of knowing one person knows what he's going through is a good feeling because he knows he's not alone. The thought of waiting to see what happens fills his mind. That maybe he's taking the voice thing too seriously, too fast. Maybe time is what's needed to come across a child who will accept the fact that he's unable to speak. Chioke knows he has a big decision ahead of him.

Jamie leans back and grabs a towel. The towel is wrapped around Chioke.

"We just want you to be happy." Jamie said with a smile.

Chioke steps out of the bathtub so Jamie can dry him off.

After putting Chioke to bed, Jamie enters into her bedroom. She changes into her nightgown, crawls into bed and turns the light off. The bed feels empty without Tony in it.

A minute later, Chioke enters into the room. Jamie turns the light on.

"You miss Tony, don't you?" Jamie asked. Chioke nods his head. "I miss him too." She lifts her arm to invite Chioke to climb into bed with her. He complies as he was hoping to be invited. Chioke lies down next to Jamie. After turning the light off, Jamie wraps her arm around Chioke. The two of them pretend to sleep as Chioke lies there thinking about Tony and Jamie lies there thinking about her father Jethro and husband Tony.

At the hospital, Julianna is lying in bed flipping through the TV channels for something to watch. A nurse enters into the room in order to check on the patient.

"How are you feeling tonight, Julianna?" The nurse wondered.

"I'm good." Julianna replied.

"I brought you a little present." The nurse said. She hands a stuffed elephant to her.

"I love it." Julianna said as she accepts the gift. "Thank you."

"I hear you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

"The social worker lady wants me to meet some people. But I don't want to. I want to go home with Jethro."

"Between me and you, I hope you get to go home with Jethro too." The nurse said. "He's been at your side since day one. I can tell he cares a lot about you."

"The social worker lady doesn't see it."

"Let's pray she comes around about him." The nurse said. "But for now… It's time for bed."

Julianna turns the TV off and allows the nurse to tuck her in. After tucking the eight-year-girl into bed, the nurse turns the lights off and exits from the room.

Julianna lies in bed thinking about tomorrow. The more she thinks about tomorrow, the more it concerns her. Worry sets in as she feels the social worker will award custody of her to someone other than who she wants. She wishes Jethro was here right now because everything seems to be better when he is. Julianna sighs slightly as she stares out the window and continues thinking about Jethro.

At the prison in Arizona, Tony lies on the top bunk inside the cell he shares with Lewis Matheson. He lies there thinking about what happened today with carving the ST initials into Ruiz's back. The horrific nature of such sadistic torture such as that surely would've forced him to vomit if he didn't distract his thinking. With the horrific carving fresh in his mind, he tries to yet again distract himself by thinking of his loved ones back home. He misses them so much. Jamie and Chioke are home waiting for him to return. More than anything, he wants to be there instead of where he is in a depressing prison. A smile stretches across his face as he thinks about Jamie and Chioke.

In the guards' quarters, Gibbs lies on the bed in his dark room thinking about home. The fingers of his right hand keep touching his ring finger, particularly the exact place where his wedding band belongs; the wedding band Shannon gave to him. His finger feels so empty without the wedding band, as does his heart. The wedding band being on his finger means more to him than ever. Even though Shannon has been dead for the last sixteen years and he's only just begun to re-wear the ring; his ring finger is where it always belonged and still belongs. Before leaving for this undercover work, he gave the wedding band to Jamie to hold for safe keeping, as did Tony with his.

Gibbs continues lying there thinking about home. Sleep is hard to do when he misses his daughter Jamie so much. As he thinks about home, he also worries about not being able to adopt Julianna. He sighs slightly as he continues to think about Jamie and Julianna.


	10. Chapter 10

**Wednesday**

**Chapter 10**

Sometime after breakfast, the prisoners of cell block B are allowed to go outside in the courtyard. The prisoners are happy their outside privileges weren't taken away along with their pit privileges. A couple prisoners detach from the group to have some privacy near the picnic tables.

"Ramirez would've never stolen that pack of cigarettes if Simon never started with Ruiz." The first man stated.

"Yeah, its Simon's fault we lost our pit privileges." The second man added.

"I think it's about time we welcome Simon to the neighborhood." A third man suggested as he pounds his fist into the open palm of his left hand. "We'll have to isolate him away from the cameras and guards."

"I overheard the guards giving out jobs this morning." The fourth man said. "Simon has a job today."

"What job did he get?" The first man asked.

"Laundry duty." The fourth man stated with a smile.

"Haha!" The third man chuckled. "The laundry room is the most isolated place."

"What luck." The second man said.

"Simon Trent is in for a welcome he'll never forget." The third man stated.

The four of them look in Tony's direction as him and Lewis is over by the weights chatting. Lewis is lifting weights while Tony is sitting nearby in order to chat and assist if his help is needed.

"You know what…" The second man tries to get the attention of the others. They look to him. "I have an idea. For now, let's invite Simon to a game of b-ball."

"I love how your brilliant mind works." The third man complimented him.

The four of them walk away from the picnic tables. They approach two guys shooting hoops at one of the basketball courts.

"We need to borrow this." The third man grabs the basketball away from a guy.

The four of them walk to where Tony and Lewis are by the weights.

"We wanted to congratulate you on your win against Ruiz in the pit yesterday." The third man said.

"Thanks…" Tony said.

"We're wondering if you want to play some b-ball with us." The second man said.

"He's not interested, Dawson." Lewis stated as he sits up on the bench.

"Why don't you let Simon decide if he wants to or not…?" Dawson, the third man, commented. He looks at Tony. "Unless you're not man enough to play with the big boys because your mother won't let you."

"Sure, I'll play." Tony said.

"Good." Dawson said.

They begin to walk in the direction of the basketball court. While still sitting on the weight bench, Lewis shakes his head and finally follows them.

"Simon… Wait up." Lewis said to grab his attention. Tony turns around real quick. "Playing b-ball with them isn't going to be like what you're used to. They have their own rules on the court."

"Oh shit…" Tony sighed. "This is going to be like the b-ball scene from the movie; The Longest Yard. Adam Sandler took a beating in that scene."

"They made a remake…?"

"Yeah… It came out in 2005. Burt Reynolds, who was in the original, was actually in the remake too."

"Just play by their rules. Which is simple… There are none. Anything goes." Lewis said. "I wish I could've told you it would be like the b-ball scene from the movie; Cadence. But it won't be."

"At least in that movie Charlie Sheen didn't physically get his ass kicked during the game."

"In their game, roughness is necessary." Lewis said. He notices the expression on Tony's face as he can tell a movie popped into his head. "And, yes, I was thinking about the movie Necessary Roughness when I said that."

"You coming or what, Simon?!" Dawson shouted. "Don't chicken out on us!"

Tony steps onto the court. Dawson is already there bouncing the basketball in preparation for their game. More and more prisoners gather around the basketball court in order to watch the one-on-one game between Dawson and Tony.

"You can take it out first." Dawson tosses the ball to Tony. "Whenever you're ready, Chump."

Tony checks the ball to Dawson. He checks it back to Tony. The game is officially on.

Tony dribbles the ball as he runs inward from the right side. Dawson blocks his path. Tony spins around in the opposite direction only to receive an elbow to his face. The prisoners cheer as Tony falls to the ground. Dawson runs after the ball, grabs it and runs to the net. He shoots the ball.

Point for Dawson.

"Who's the man?!" Dawson yelled in a gloating manner. He looks down at Tony. "Loser takes out the ball."

Tony, whose nose is bleeding, stands up and walks to the line. He checks the ball to Dawson who checks it back. Tony immediately throws the ball in Dawson's face. Dawson falls to the ground. Tony runs after the ball, grabs it and runs to the net. He shoots the ball.

Point for Tony.

"Didn't expect that one, eh Bitch?" Tony commented as he looks down at Dawson.

Dawson shakes it off and stands up. He leans to the side and spits the blood from his mouth.

"You just made a fatal mistake." Dawson said.

The basketball court is surrounded by prisoners as Tony and Dawson continue their one-on-one, no holds bard game. The prisoners cheer with every punch, kick and push.

Jamie enters into a room at NCIS Headquarters. The social worker is already seated as she's been waiting for Gibbs' daughter to arrive for her interview. Jamie sits down on the chair across from the social worker.

"Ms. Gibbs…"

"From the look on your face, I can tell you think this interview is pointless because you already made a decision." Jamie said after reading the social worker's body language.

"I'll be frank with you Ms. Gibbs. I'm very concerned." The social worker stated. "I've been conducting interviews for the passed two weeks. I've interviewed your father's friends… Which aren't many. I've interviewed colleagues… I've interviewed the people who work for him, work above him and I've even interviewed his three ex-wives." There's a brief pause. "Your father exhibits signs of anti-socialism… Issues with people of authority… The list goes on. And quite frankly, this raises an alarm for me. I even noticed he's wearing a wedding band on his ring finger as of late. But to my knowledge, he's not married. Your father's behavior is erratic and unconventional. Almost everything I've learned so far is cause for concern. I'm sure your father is a nice man even though he's called a bastard by most, but the four other families I'm looking into are much better suited to take care of Julianna." She continued. "You have to understand I'm here to lookout for Julianna's best interest. I'm the one who ultimately decides where I think Julianna's best interest will be met. I have to determine where her needs will be fully taken care of and provided for both emotionally and physically. She needs stability in her life right now."

"I understand you have a difficult job."

"It's true I've already made a decision."

"There's a but…" Jamie said as she continues to read the social worker's body language.

"I'm willing to give your father one last chance. I've seen your father at the hospital with her. I'm not so blind that I'm unable to see how he interacts with Julianna. The way he interacts with her completely contradicts everything I've learned in the interviews." The social worker stated. From what was just said, Jamie can see a sliver of hope. "Your father is more complex than I expected. But this complexity hasn't helped in the decision process. My final decision must be submitted before Julianna's discharge from the hospital tomorrow. As of this moment, the best candidate is the Lamar family. But if you can tell me… Give me convincingly persuasive reasoning why you think your father should be awarded custody of Julianna, I'll take it into consideration."

"I understand. Well…" Jamie said as she thinks. This is the last chance her father has before the final decision is submitted tomorrow. And the chance of the social worker changing her mind is very slim. Jamie takes a deep breath as she knows the pressure's all on her. "I know my father can appear to be…"

Jamie explains the reasons she feels her father is the best candidate to be awarded custody of Julianna. While explaining her reasoning, she holds nothing back from the social worker. The doors to the complexity that is Jethro Gibbs are wide open. The doors are wide open for this one moment in time where the fate of a life-changing decision rests on the knowledge one Gibbs can explain about the other.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

After lunch, Tony is down in the laundry room taking care of bed sheets, towels and pillow cases. The job is a long one since it's washing the items for the whole of cell block B. At least it's not for the entire prison. But Tony needs to complete the task by himself in the allotted time given to him.

As Tony is stuffing some things from the washing machine in the dryer, Dawson and his lackeys approach the laundry room. They also have access to the sector due to jobs. Obviously, they abandoned their jobs to pay a little visit to their good friend Simon Trent, aka Tony. Two of them stay outside the room as lookouts. Dawson and the other enter into the laundry room.

"It looks you could use a hand, Simon." Dawson stated upon entering into the room.

"I got it." Tony said as he shoves the bed sheet into the dryer.

"You have so much more to do." Dawson said. "Why don't you give him a hand, Parker…"

"I don't need help."

"He doesn't need help, Dawson. Maybe our services aren't welcome." Parker said as he approaches the dryer where Tony is standing.

"That was a fun b-ball game this morning, Simon. Wouldn't you agree?" Dawson commented. "If I recall correctly, I won that game; thirteen to eight."

"Your face is pretty bruised, Simon." Parker said. "Hopefully it hurts."

"What do you guys want? I have work to do."

"So do we…" Dawson stated. "But our jobs can wait because we have more important matters to attend to."

"We going to bloody you up real good." Parker commented.

Both of them advance in Tony's direction. Tony pops the dryer door open and thrusts it open as hard as he can. The dryer door slams into Parker's chest. He falls to the floor.

Tony receives a blow to the face from Dawson's fist. He stumbles backward into the dryers. Dawson pounds his fist into Tony's gut then once again into his face. Tony falls to the floor.

Parker stands up. The two of them huddle over Tony like a pack of wolves.

They begin to pound on Tony. There's only one thing Tony can do; hold his arms up in order to protect his face from being hit.

After almost three minutes of taking a beating, Lewis Matheson enters into the laundry room. Earlier in the day, he suspected Dawson and his lackeys would try to attack his cellmate. Lewis doesn't normally care what happens to any of the other prisoners or care to get involved, but for some reason, he finds himself here. He advances on him.

Lewis kicks Parker in the back. The force of the kick causes him to slam into the dryers.

Dawson turns and immediately swings his arm. Lewis ducks under the swing of Dawson's attack. He slams his fist into Dawson's stomach then uppercuts him in the jaw.

As Parker is trying to get up, Lewis grabs him and throws him into Dawson. The two of them fall to the floor. Lewis moves in order to stand between the attackers and his cellmate.

Dawson and Parker stand up. They glare at Lewis and Lewis glares back. Parker reaches to the side and grabs a broom. Dawson reaches to the side and breaks a pipe from the wall. Now, both of them have weapons. The weapons don't concern Lewis in the least bit; he just smiles.

Dawson and Parker attack.

Several minutes later, the Warden and a couple guards enter into the laundry room. Parker is lying unconscious on the floor and Lewis has Dawson in a headlock. Tony is still hurting by the dryers from the beating he took.

At the sight of the Warden, Lewis lets go of Dawson and stands up. Dawson remains on the floor gasping for breath.

"Check on Parker." The Warden said one of his guards. The guard walks to Parker in order to check if he's alright or not. The Warden looks at Lewis. "I don't care who started this and for what reason." He begins to look around the laundry room at the mess which was made. His eyes focus in the direction of Lewis and Dawson; not looking directly at either. "What I do care about are my rules being disobeyed! When will you people finally learn I'm not fucking around?!" There's a brief pause. "Mr. Matheson… Help your cellmate up. He looks pitiful just lying there."

Lewis helps Tony to stand.

"What am I to do with you people? I lay down the rules, expect you to follow them and this is how you act." The Warden said. "This occurrence is a big 'fuck you' right to my face!" He continued. "I was made aware about Dawson and his lackeys not being where they belong. I figured this was where they would be after watching that basketball spectacle from my office. Who I didn't expect to see down here is you Mr. Matheson. Your presence is a surprise."

"Warden, I'm…" Dawson begins to say while still on the floor.

"Shut up, Dawson!" The Warden shouted. "You and your lackeys will be dealt with."

"I call for the pit!" Lewis stated in order to save the lives of Dawson and his buddies. He doesn't like Dawson and the others, but their deaths would be senseless. No man deserves a death by the hands of Apocalypse. The Warden looks at him. Lewis knows the only way the Warden won't give the four of them a death sentence is to do something drastic; something never done before. "I call for the pit. Them against me… Four against one. My right arm tied behind my back. And they get weapons of your choosing."

The Warden has an intrigued expression upon his face as he approaches Lewis.

"That would be an unfair fight…" The Warden said. "Don't you think, Mr. Matheson?" There's a brief pause as the Warden leans in closer. "Too bad they have no idea what they're going up against. No idea what you're capable of with your training. Four thugs against one ex Navy SEAL with one arm tied behind his back. Not much of a chance on their part. But interesting none-the-less… It should be punishment enough for their disobedience. Congratulations Mr. Matheson. You just saved their lives."

The Warden turns around and walks a couple steps away from Lewis.

"Untie the two lookouts. In one hour, bring them all to the pit." The Warden commanded.

"The pit? I thought our pit privileges…" Dawson begins to say as he stands.

"They are." The Warden said. "Mr. Matheson is the pit champion, which means the pit privileges I took away don't apply to him. How can he defend his title if his privileges have been taken away? And how can he defend his title without practice? Not like he needs it, but I'm sure you won't disagree with four against one, Mr. Dawson. And one of Mr. Matheson's arms will be tied behind his back while you get weapons of my choosing."

"Four against one, eh…?" Dawson can hardly believe how much Lewis thinks of his fighting abilities. He can't believe Lewis' arrogance; well, what he believes to be arrogance. He looks at Lewis. "You just made a huge mistake, Champ."

"I'm sure I did." Lewis said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

An hour later, Dawson and his lackeys, Lewis and Tony are escorted to the pit. Tony is there because the Warden is allowing him to watch the match. The only other spectators are the Warden himself and a couple guards; including Gibbs.

Dawson, his lackeys and Lewis jump down into the pit. A guard climbs down the ladder in order to tie Lewis' right arm behind his back.

The guard exits from the pit. The Warden's choice of weapons for Dawson and his lackeys are tossed into the pit. They take hold of the weapons. The five of them wait on the Warden's word.

"Let game begin." The Warden said.

Dawson and his lackeys attack.

Tony and Gibbs watch the match. The spectacle is clearly one-sided in Lewis' favor as his SEAL training is making it appear to be easy. Both of them are amazed at the level of skill Lewis is exhibiting in this fight. They can't help but admire every movement of Lewis as each move is swift, aggressive and effective against the enemy, yet at the same time, graceful.

The match lasts for the duration of several minutes. Lewis Matheson comes out victorious over Dawson and his lackeys who lie on the floor of the pit in bloody, almost unconscious messes. But at least they're alive; unlike what they would've been with the alternative.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Jamie is in the kitchen of her and Tony's house making dinner. The amount of food being made is for three people since a guest is coming over. While Jamie is in the kitchen making dinner, Chioke is in the living room looking at his pets. He wants to hold one of his pet iguanas, but isn't allowed to take them out of the tank without an adult present.

The doorbell rings.

"Chioke! Can you get that?!" Jamie yelled from the kitchen because she's unable to answer the door since she's struggling with a hot frying pan which can't be left unattended.

Chioke runs to the door and opens it. On the other side of the door is Jamie's childhood friend, Maddie Tyler. The two of them, Jamie and Maddie, only just recently got back in contact with each other about two weeks ago. They still have a lot of catching up to do; sixteen years worth of it.

"Good evening, Chioke." Maddie greeted him. Chioke smiles and waves his hand for her to enter into the house. She enters into the house.

'I take coat.' Chioke signed with his hands.

"Umm…" Maddie doesn't know what he wants because she doesn't know sign language.

Chioke immediately realizes the lack of communication. He tries to not let it frustrate him. He signals to Maddie's coat and then to the closet.

"Oh…" Maddie finally understands. She takes her coat off and hands it to him. "Thank you, kind sir."

Chioke smiles and takes the coat to the closet. Maddie walks in the direction of the kitchen.

"It looks like you need help." Maddie stated as she stands in the threshold of the kitchen doorway.

"I got it." Jamie chuckled as she hurries to make sure the food inside the oven isn't burning. She opens the oven. A small puff of smoke pops out. With pot holders on her hands, she takes the food out from the oven. "Well… Umm… It's salvageable."

Both Jamie and Maddie laugh at Jamie's misfortune in the kitchen. Chioke enters into the kitchen as Jamie puts the oven tray down.

"Dinner will be ready shortly." Jamie said. "But I forgot to set the table."

'I set table.' Chioke signed.

"Thanks, Sweetie. Have Maddie help you."

Chioke places his hand into Maddie's. He escorts her to one of the cabinets. Instead of using sign language to communicate with her this time, he uses the simplistic gestures. Chioke points to where plates, bowls and cups are because he's unable to reach them. While Maddie gets the things Chioke cannot reach, he walks to the utensils drawer to get what he's able to. He also gets napkins since those are within his reach.

Maddie and Chioke set the table together while Jamie continues getting the food ready.

"Chioke… Show Maddie your pets." Jamie said after seeing the table is completely set.

Chioke places his hand into Maddie's and escorts her out of the kitchen and in the direction of the living room where his pets are. While in the living room, Chioke introduces his three pets to Maddie. He uses a pen and notepad to tell her the names of his lobster and two iguanas by writing them down.

A couple minutes later, all three of them are sitting at the kitchen table eating dinner.

Later in the night, it's Chioke's bedtime. He's getting ready for bed. Both Jamie and Maddie are helping him. Jamie tucks Chioke into bed.

'I miss Daddy.' Chioke signed while lying down on the bed.

"I miss him too." Jamie said.

"You know…" Maddie intervenes as she sits on the bed. "When my dad was away, I used to close my eyes and think about a single moment where he made me feel like I was the most special person on the planet. A single moment where it was just me and him… A single moment where nothing else mattered… It helped me get through the times he wasn't around." There's a brief pause. "It also helped me to get through the years after your mother died." She said as she looks at Jamie. "Well… Allegedly died." She now looks at Chioke. "Just think of a moment with Tony which means the world to you. Go ahead, try it."

Chioke closes his eyes and thinks real hard about Tony. Mental images of Tony appear in his mind. The moment Chioke thinks about is the day in Nigeria when they first met. It was the day his red ball got away from him and hit the foreigner in the foot. Tony rolled the ball back to him because Chioke was reluctant to approach. The smile on Tony's face was magical to him. So he rolled the ball back to Tony. The two of them rolled the ball back and forth for several minutes. Though the moment of rolling the ball back and forth was simple, it meant more to Chioke than anything. It was also the reason Chioke chose to go home with Tony when given the option.

A smile stretches across Chioke's face. Jamie hands him his Curious George stuff animal. Jamie and Maddie get off the bed and walk to the door. After turning the light off, they exit from the room so Chioke can sleep.

In Arizona, the Warden is in his office looking over a couple guard reports and approving supply requests. Mr. Joshua barges into the office with two files in hand.

"What I have here is the reason you pay me so well. Because I'm damn good at what I do." Mr. Joshua stated proudly as he approaches the desk. He drops the files on the desk. "I compared the carved initials. There were many discrepancies between the crime-scene photos and the ones on the memory card. I dug as deep as I could as fast as I could. They're Navy cops."

"Both of them?" The Warden asked.

"Simon Trent's real name is Anthony DiNozzo and James Tucker's real name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Both are NCIS special agents. I don't know what they're doing here or how they plan to leave, but the Navy went through a lot of trouble making their identities believable. The Navy has the real Simon Trent stashed somewhere."

"It appears we should dispose of our unwelcome guests."

"How do you want to dispose of them?"

"First, are there any connections between them and any prisoners?"

"No connections with Agent Gibbs. On the other hand, there are two connections with Agent DiNozzo. One in cell block C and the other in cell block D."

"Someone in cell block D, eh."

"Prisoner; Larry Dermont." Mr. Joshua said. "They have interesting history."

"As for their disposal… I have the perfect solution."

A sinister smile stretches across the Warden's face as he thinks of a clever idea to get rid of the unwelcome guests.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

On route to the security room, Mr. Joshua gives the Warden more information about Agents Gibbs and DiNozzo. With more information, the Warden's plan seems better and better. DiNozzo is married to Gibbs' daughter. This means Gibbs will do anything to save him.

They enter into the security room.

"Bring up the schematics to the prison." The Warden demanded. The guard does as he's told. Once the prison schematics are showing on the big screen, he looks them over. "At the moment, Gibbs should be within this sector." He points to the screen. "Contact Anderson and Cameron… We need to know his exact position."

The guard is wondering what's going on, but remains working as he doesn't want to get yelled at by the Warden. Mr. Joshua picks up the phone and calls the area which either of the two mentioned should be near in order to answer.

"This is Anderson." The man on the other line said.

"This is Mr. Joshua… We have a situation. The Warden demands your cooperation." Mr. Joshua said. "James Tucker isn't who he says he is. He's an undercover federal agent. The Warden has a plan to eliminate him. But we need verification that he's definitely inside the perimeter of sector twelve."

"Hold on…" Anderson puts the phone on hold. He and Cameron walk away in order to check. Cameron remains near the gate to sector twelve while Anderson returns to the phone. "Yes, he is."

"Good. Make sure he stays there."

Mr. Joshua hangs up the phone.

"Contact the guards within these sectors." The Warden commanded as he points to the screen. "Have them fall back to here." He points to sectors further away from the cell blocks.

Mr. Joshua starts making the calls to the guards to get clear of the cell blocks. He's unable to contact them through use of the walkie talkies because the guards are all on one frequency.

After a couple minutes, the majority of guards are now within the Warden's safe zone; away from the cell blocks. A couple guards were unable to be contacted due to the only way they can get into the safe zone is by passing Gibbs, which would alert him. To the Warden, those three guards are expendable. Mr. Joshua gives the Warden the signal.

"I want this entire line sectors sealed right now." The Warden said as he points to the screen. The guard begins to seal the sectors the Warden points to.

Anderson and Cameron are standing outside the gate to sector twelve, to make sure Gibbs remains on the other side.

A minute later, Gibbs hears a loud bang. He turns to see the gate to sector twelve is closed. He runs to the gate. Anderson and Cameron are on the other side laughing.

"Have fun mister federal agent guy." Anderson chuckled.

"I hope they tear your head off." Cameron laughed.

"Enjoy your new friends." Anderson said.

The two of them walk away. An entire area of the prison is sealed off; no one can get in and no one can get out. It's completely contained.

"Release the prisoners." The Warden commanded.

"Sir…?" The guard is shocked at what the Warden is doing; even from the Warden this is something he never expected.

"I said release the prisoners!" The Warden yelled. "I want every single cell and cell block gate open."

"What about Apocalypse?" The guard wondered.

"He said every single one." Mr. Joshua said in irritation as he begins to press the buttons to open the prisoner cells. "They're completely contained you moron. They can't escape."

In cell block B, all of the cell entrances swing open. At first, the prisoners are reluctant to exit from their cells as they think the Warden is playing a game with them. Eventually, prisoners are running around and the commotion is loud.

"Shit…" Tony said as he stands at the entrance to his and Lewis' cell. He has an idea of what might be going on; their cover is blown.

Back in the corridors in sector twelve, Gibbs presses the panic button which was imbedded under the skin of the inner portion of his arm. The small device also has GPS capabilities once activated. The now activated GPS tracker will make it easy for the evac team to locate him within the prison. Before the evac team arrives, Gibbs needs to find Tony.

A couple miles away, the evac team has been waiting behind the mountain range, prepared for an immediate infiltration if need be. The signal is received on their end. The team leader immediately acknowledges the signal. The signal has come a full day earlier than expected; either the undercover agents acquiring the Intel from Lewis Matheson or their cover has been blown. The team leader thinks of this as the worst case scenario; their cover was blown.

"Time to move!" The team leader shouted. "Our boys might be in trouble! Move! Move! Move!"

Everyone on the team grabs their weapons with hast. The Blackhawk pilots each run into either of two helicopters and quickly get them started. The rotors to the two Blackhawk helicopters begin to spin. As the rotors are starting to spin, the SEALs enter into their helicopters. Once inside the helicopter, the team leader puts his headset on. He switches the frequency.

"Bravo Team… The signal was received." The team leader said. "We're go for evac. I say again, we're go for evac. Birds on route to the kookoo nest."

In hiding places near the mountains closest to the prison, the three SEALs which make-up Bravo Team advance toward the prison. Their job is to neutralize the perimeter guards so the Blackhawk helicopters can land in the courtyard with no hostility. Luckily, it's dark out which makes it easier for them to advance without being detected.

As Bravo Team advances closer and closer to the prison, the two Blackhawk helicopters finally take off.

Inside the prison, Lewis finally gets off the bottom bunk. He approaches the cell entrance.

"Look, Lewis… We really need to talk." Tony said as he knows he doesn't have much time left.

"Come on, let's check this out." Lewis stated as his curiosity has gotten the better him. He leaves the cell and runs in the direction of the main gate to the cell block.

"Lewis, wait!" Tony exclaimed as he chases after him.

In sector twelve, Gibbs runs down the corridors in the direction of cell block B. With evacuation procedures already underway, his only concern is finding Tony. Gibbs knows he'll eventually come across prisoners during his search for Tony. But finding Tony is the main priority at this point, especially with the evac team on route. If he has to, Gibbs will fight through hordes of prisoners in order to make sure Tony is safe.

Cell block E, the maximum security cell block where Apocalypse is housed by himself, is wide open just like the others. Everything about cell block E is maximum security. The door to Apocalypse's cell is a steel door with reinforced titanium that has several security features. The door itself is like a bank vault door with several sophisticated locks. The door to his cell is open. Apocalypse finally stands up. Seconds later, he exits from his maximum security cell.

Within the contained sectors of the prison, Apocalypse is loose.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Tony is bumped by a bunch of prisoners running to get out the main gate of cell block B. In the commotion of pushing and shoving at the slightest hint of freedom among the prisoners, he loses Lewis in the crowd. Upon exiting the main gate to cell block B, Tony looks around in every direction in trying to figure out where Lewis ran off to.

Tony runs off to the left. He needs to find Lewis and needs to find him right now.

A couple minutes later, Tony passes a large crowd of prisoners. The eyes of one of the prisoners widens at the sight of the familiar face. He begins to push his way through the prisoners in the direction of the familiar face that is Tony.

Once getting through the crowd, he looks to the left and straight-ahead. While trying to get through the crowd moments ago, he lost sight of the familiar face. Down the corridors straight-ahead, his eyes catch a glimpse of the familiar face. An evil smile stretches across his face.

"Anthony…" Larry Dermont muttered softly to himself.

In sector eleven, Gibbs can hear the commotion of prisoners approaching. He ducks behind some cover.

"Come on, man! Let's go!" One prisoner shouted as he runs passed where Gibbs is hiding.

Seconds later, a whole group of prisoners run through the area. Gibbs takes a deep breath as he knows he's in deep with this one. But Tony must be found before the evac team arrives. He stands up and continues on.

A minute later, Gibbs rounds a corner. Three prisoners immediately spot him as they're walking down the corridor in Gibbs' direction. For a brief second, Gibbs and the three prisoners stare at each other.

"Get him!" One of the prisoners yelled. The three of them charge. Gibbs runs, but only because he recalls passing a room which would give him a better opportunity to defend himself.

As the contained prison riot is underway, the Warden watches from the security room. About eighty-five percent of the contained area is under surveillance through the security cameras. The Warden tries to keep an eye on the locations of both federal agents; Gibbs and DiNozzo.

"This should get real interest, real fast." The Warden stated as he notices Larry Dermont is following Agent DiNozzo. He looks to the other monitors. "Where's Apocalypse?"

"Camera thirty-one has him in view." The guard said.

"No, no, no… This won't do at all." The Warden said.

As Apocalypse is walking down one of the corridors, the gate into the next section closes. His path is blocked. He notices one of the security cameras is looking directly at him. The soulless killing machine shows no emotion. His cold eyes just stare at the camera.

"Even on camera he sends shivers down your spine." Mr. Joshua said.

Apocalypse turns and walks to the right because the only other option is walking back in the direction he came from.

"Sometimes you have to guide them in the direction you want them to go." The Warden said with an evil smile upon his face.

Inside the room where Gibbs led the three prisoners, he slams a bucket into one of their faces. Prisoner two falls to the ground where one of the others is already lying unconscious on the floor. Prisoner one is the unconscious prisoner.

Prisoners three swings at Gibbs but he ducks under it. Gibbs' fist whips across the prisoner three's face. Seconds later, Gibbs' elbow bashes him in the cheek. Gibbs grabs the man's arm and flips him. The prisoner lands on the floor.

While Gibbs remains holding prisoner three's arm as its being twisted, he kicks prisoner two in the stomach. The prisoner hunches over after receiving the blow. While prisoner three's arm is still being twisted and he's on the floor, Gibbs slams his head onto the floor. Prisoner three is now unconscious. With two prisoners knocked out, Gibbs spears prisoner two in the gut and rams him against the wall. After ramming the man against the wall, Gibbs punches him in the chest. In hast, Gibbs grabs his head and thrusts his knee into the prisoner's face. The prisoner falls to the floor.

All three prisoners are knocked out.

Gibbs approaches the door. He peeks out to see if the coast is clear. He leaves the room in order to continue the search for Tony.

Three grappling hooks are launched up the prison walls; each on different sides of the prison perimeter. The three SEALs that make-up Bravo Team tug each of their lines until the hooks are secure. After securing the hooks, they each scale the wall.

Once at the top, the team leader of Bravo Team peeks over the wall. The coast is clear. He climbs over. After climbing over the top of the wall unto the platform, he pushes the hook over the wall so no guard can see it. The leader of Bravo Team heads for a place which was already established as cover after a couple days of surveillance and studying guard behaviors.

The leader of Bravo Team advances in the direction of his first target. With a syringe in hand, he approaches the target. The object of the evac procedure calls for the neutralization of unarmed and unaware targets by means of tranquillizers. No one, whether they be guards or prisoners, are to be harmed during the evac mission. Depending upon the circumstances, the evac team is allowed to use deadly force. They're only allowed to use deadly force when neutralization by means of tranquillizers isn't an option.

The leader of Bravo Team grabs his first target from behind. His left hand covers the guard's mouth while his right hand shoves the syringe into the guard's neck. The guard is set on the floor inside the guard tower.

The team leader of Bravo Team moves from the guard tower.

One of the other members of Bravo Team uses a small mirror to peek around a corner. Two guards are standing there chatting about football. He finally rounds the corner and shoots two tranquillizer darts at each of them. They fall to the floor. He quickly drags the two guards away from the area so no one can see them.

The three members of Bravo Team continue to neutralize the perimeter guards with tranquillizers. The two Blackhawk helicopterrs are more than halfway to the destination at this point.

Inside the prison, Gibbs is at a halt. He's surrounded by several prisoners.

Suddenly, the massively-sized Apocalypse pops out from an entranceway. He immediately grabs the nearest prisoner and slams him against the wall. The force alone causes the man's heart to stop. Apocalypse throws the dead body at another prisoner; knocking him down. While on the floor looking up, he shakes his hands in fear.

"No, no! Please…" The prisoner begged.

Apocalypse stomps his foot onto the prisoner's chest. The man's ribs break. The broken rib bones are forced to puncture his lungs and heart. The prisoner dies instantaneously.

The cold eyes of the emotionless Apocalypse look at the group of people a couple feet in front of him. The faint smell of death fills the air to the massively-sized Apocalypse. The remaining prisoners flee; leaving Gibbs and Apocalypse alone in the corridor.

The first thought to cross Gibbs' mind is how he wishes to have a device to activate Apocalypse's collar. Only the Warden and a couple guards who deal with Apocalypse have the device. The two of them stare into each others eyes. A shiver runs up and down Gibbs' spine. He begins to slowly step back.

As Gibbs retreats, Apocalypse follows him.

Gibbs runs passed a closed gate. After seeing the guard, aka Gibbs, a prisoner reaches through the bars of the gate. He tries to open the gate from the other side.

As Apocalypse approaches the gate where the prisoner is trying to get through, he grabs the prisoner's arm. He pulls the man. The prisoner's face slams into the gate. He realizes who has hold of his arm. He yells for help; though it won't do any good because no one will care. His yelling is more of a natural human reaction when in immediate danger. But there's no chance of escaping for him. Death surrounds his existence.

Apocalypse squeezes the prisoner's arm while holding it through the bars of the gate. The incredible, almost unbelievable strength is massive to the prisoner. The vise-like grip almost completely stops the blood flow within the arm. The excessive pressure of Apocalypse's crushing grip begins to cause muscle and tissue damage in the arm. The prisoner cries out in pain.

Gibbs looks back just as Apocalypse rips the arm from the prisoner's body. Blood spits out and gushes from the prisoner as his dead body hits the floor. Apocalypse tosses the arm to the side and continues to advance in Gibbs' direction.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The two Blackhawk helicopters are more than halfway to their destination; the prison courtyard. It'll only be a couple more minutes until they land. The SEALs inside each of the two helicopters are preparing the last of their equipment for infiltration.

"Engage targets with your tranquilizer guns. No one is to be harmed during this operation." The team leader stated. He has a headset on so the men inside his helicopter and the second helicopter can hear him. "You're cleared to neutralize targets with deadly force, but only when it's absolutely necessary; when it's the only option. We have two packages in the prison. Both of them are to be secured and evacuated. No one gets left behind."

"Sir, we have an incoming transmission from Bravo Team." The communications expert stated.

"Bravo Team, what's your position?" The team leader asked.

"The prison perimeter is secure. You're clear to land in the courtyard." The leader of Bravo Team stated. "We're almost patched into the security system. We'll be online before you arrive."

"Our ETA is ten minutes." The team leader said.

The transmission ends. The SEALs finish preparing their weapons and sit back. Now, they're just waiting to arrive at the prison.

Inside the prison, the Warden watches the security cameras as Apocalypse is still following Agent Gibbs. In trying to catch Gibbs, Apocalypse is leaving a path of destruction as he's killing whoever he comes into contact with.

Gibbs runs down a corridor in the direction of the kitchen. Apocalypse continues his relentless pursuit of Gibbs. Two prisoners pop out of an entranceway as they saw a guard, Gibbs, run passed just seconds ago. Immediately after popping out from the entranceway, Apocalypse grabs them. The prisoners struggle to free themselves from the grip of the massive prisoner. Apocalypse slams their heads together. The force of the impact causes both prisoners' skulls to crack.

Apocalypse walks to the wall. The prisoner's head being held in Apocalypse's left hand is slammed against the wall. The prisoner's skull shatters. He's now dead.

The prisoner whose head is being held in Apocalypse's right hand is let go. The man falls to the floor. Apocalypse immediately grabs the prisoner by the legs and start pounding the body against the wall like a rug when trying to beat the dirt out of it.

With both prisoners dead, he continues the pursuit of Gibbs.

Gibbs enters into the kitchen. Near the door is a guard who was in the room cooking dinner for the guards who haven't eaten yet. Gibbs can tell the man is scared as he remains sitting in the corner near the door in a shivering mess.

"You need to get out here." Gibbs said. He quickly glances around the kitchen. "Is there a back door?"

The guard is unresponsive. Gibbs peeks out the door. Apocalypse is nearing the kitchen. Gibbs is trapped.

Gibbs starts searching the guard for a weapon; preferably a gun. All Gibbs has for a weapon is a nightstick since the Warden doesn't allow new guards to carry guns. Only guards who Mr. Joshua has already dug into their history are allowed to be armed.

Time is up. Apocalypse enters into the kitchen. Gibbs quickly moves away. The shivering guard draws his handgun which was concealed within his crossed arms. The sight of the handgun is a shimmer of hope for Gibbs since he knows he doesn't stand a chance against Apocalypse.

The guard's reaction time is slow. Apocalypse kicks the guard's hand before he can take aim. The gun launches toward the side. Gibbs watches where the gun lands but is not in good positioning to acquire it as it's on the opposite side of the kitchen.

After knocking the gun from the guard's hand, Apocalypse grabs the guard by the throat. The guard is lifted into the air. His neck is snapped like a twig. Apocalypse tosses the dead body out the door and looks at Gibbs.

The two of them stare into each other's eyes. Gibbs sees the coldness in Apocalypse's eyes while Apocalypse sees the fear in Gibbs'. For a couple seconds they stare at each other. Neither makes the first move.

Finally, Apocalypse walks away. Gibbs is shocked that Apocalypse is retreating. But the shock is only for a brief couple of seconds as Apocalypse approaches the kitchen door in order to close and lock it. Gibbs' escape route is completely cut off.

The kitchen is rather large, yet narrow. There are quite a few tables, stoves, refrigerators, etc. Gibbs is on one end of the kitchen while the only gun is at the other end. And between Gibbs and the gun is a massively-sized monster. Gibbs is stuck between a rock and a hard place. Unfortunately for Gibbs, the rock and the hard place are both Apocalypse; his right and left hand.

Apocalypse places his hands on the nearest table which is one of the things between him and his prey. His hands move to the edge of the table. Even though the tables are bolted to the floor, Apocalypse thrusts the table upward; launching it toward Gibbs. Gibbs dodges the table. It crashes against the cabinets along the wall.

Across the way, at the other end of the kitchen, Gibbs finally notices a second entranceway. The door is also closed. But it might not be locked. The couple of seconds it would take to unlock a door might be the difference between escaping and meeting an untimely death.

Gibbs makes a dash for it. Apocalypse's long reach is able to push Gibbs away. Gibbs flies onto a table against the wall. A couple kitchen items falls off the table as Gibbs lands on and rolls off of it. Finally, Gibbs lands on the floor below.

Gibbs rolls under the table as Apocalypse's foot stomps down. With Gibbs under the table, Apocalypse grabs it. Gibbs grabs the bars under the table and pulls himself to the end. Once out from under the table, he quickly takes hold of the knife lying on the cutting board.

The left hand of Apocalypse quickly swats the knife away. He swings his arm; Gibbs ducks under the attack. Gibbs quickly takes out his nightstick and slams it against Apocalypse's knee. He's completely unfazed by it.

Apocalypse thrusts his legs forward; hitting Gibbs. Gibbs stumbles backward and falls to the floor. The nightstick falls to the side. As Apocalypse advances, Gibbs crawls to the nightstick.

Apocalypse leans down and reaches for Gibbs' feet but misses as Gibbs moves. With the nightstick now in hand, Gibbs whacks the nightstick across Apocalypse's face. His face moves slightly to the right after receiving the blow.

Within seconds after receiving the blow, Apocalypse knocks the nightstick from Gibbs' hand and grabs him. Gibbs is lifted into the air. Apocalypse throws him.

As Gibbs struggles to stand after being thrown across the kitchen, Apocalypse is quick to grab him by the throat. Gibbs is now being forced to stand. With noticing they're in front of a stove and Apocalypse's hand is directly on one of the burners, Gibbs looks down. He struggles to find one of the knobs. He turns it. A flame ignites under Apocalypse's hand.

The flesh of Apocalypse's left hand immediately starts to burn. He moves his hand from the stove. Gibbs can't believe this. Apocalypse didn't even flinch.

Apocalypse holds his hand up in front of his face. With his left hand, he grabs Gibbs by the face and withdraws the right hand from Gibbs' throat. The burnt hand consumes Gibbs' face. Apocalypse squeezes his finger into Gibbs' face as all Gibbs can smell is the reeking stench of burnt flesh.

Gibbs struggles to break free. After breaking free, Apocalypse shoves him. Gibbs launches backward; away from the prisoner. He lands on the floor a couple feet away.

As Apocalypse advances, Gibbs notices the handgun is within arm's reach. He grabs it. As Gibbs stands, his arm moves to aim the weapon at the approaching monster.

A shot is fired as Apocalypse rapidly approaches. The bullet penetrates into Apocalypse's upper chest, near the shoulder. His right hand quickly knocks the weapon from Gibbs' hand before being able to pull the trigger again. After knocking the gun from Gibbs' right hand, Apocalypse thrusts his own right hand toward Gibbs. The hand smacks Gibbs in the face.

Gibbs stumbles off to the side. His face feels like it was hit by a train.

Apocalypse swings his arm. Gibbs dodges the attack by leaning his back onto a table. Apocalypse swings his left arm downward. Gibbs slides off the table as Apocalypse's left hand pounds onto the table; causing it to break.

Gibbs can't believe this. Nothing seems to stop this guy. And he shows absolutely no emotion to any wounds which have been inflicted thus far. The man is unstoppable.

Apocalypse kicks Gibbs in the chest. Gibbs falls to the ground and slides a couple feet away. As Gibbs gasps for breath after being hit by what felt like a wrecking ball, he notices a paperclip on the floor under a nearby table.

Apocalypse rips a stove from the nearby wall. He lifts it above his head and approaches Gibbs who is still on the floor gasping for breath. Gibbs grabs the paperclip from under the table.

"Wait!" Gibbs exclaimed. "I can help you kill the Warden."

Apocalypse halts in front of Gibbs. The stove still hovers over his head; ready to be slammed on the prey below.

"The collar has a flaw." Gibbs said as he recalls what he saw in the Apocalypse drawer in the record room. He exposes the paperclip for Apocalypse to see. "With this paperclip, I can lessen the shock of the collar. I can lessen it to the point of it feeling like a tickle to you." He said. With his free hand, Gibbs holds his chest in pain. "I'm a federal agent. I work for NCIS. It stands for; Naval Criminal Investigative Service. I'm only here to acquire information from one of the other prisoners. With the way the Warden treats all of you and runs this place, he deserves to die. The Warden's been using you for thirteen years… He even refers to you as his pet. I can tell you want to kill him. And I can make it happen."

Apocalypse throws the stove to the side. He leans down and grabs Gibbs by the throat, then forces him to stand.

"I'll lessen the shock and get a master key for you." Gibbs struggled to say because he's being slightly choked. "I know where to get a master key. It will open every single door in this prison; even the Warden's office." He said. "The collar is pressure sensitive. If you try to pull on it… It automatically shocks you. If I'm telling the truth, you can pull the collar and you won't receive the high voltage shock."

Apocalypse loosens the hold on Gibbs' neck and sits down. Gibbs rubs his neck as it hurts. Appealing to the vengeance side of Apocalypse was a smart move. Gibbs bends the paperclip. He approaches the massive prisoner.

Gibbs moves closer and places the end of the paperclip into a small hole in the upper part of the collar which is around Apocalypse's neck. Gibbs begins to sweat as he prays to God that he's doing the paperclip trick correctly.

After a minute, Gibbs pulls away. Apocalypse's hands move upward, toward the collar. He takes hold of the collar and pulls it slightly. A buzz sounds and a little red light on the collar blinks. The shock Apocalypse receives is much less than usual; to the point where it feels like a slight tickle.

Gibbs sighs in relief.

Apocalypse lets go of the collar; leaving it where it is around his neck. His face tilts in Gibbs' direction.

"Now, all I have to do is get you a master key." Gibbs said.

Apocalypse grabs Gibbs and pulls him toward him. The cold eyes of Apocalypse look directly into Gibbs' eyes.

"The weak must be destroyed." Apocalypse said; the first words he's spoken in the last thirteen years. "The Warden is weak. He hides behind the device which causes me pain. Behind the safety of what he created. The Warden must be wiped out from this earth… Eliminated… Annihilated… Destroyed!" He continued. "You've shown a great resistance and intellect. You'll serve as the first of Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. I shall call you; Death." He said. "Find me the key so I may unleash my vengeance upon the weak Warden. Failure will not go unpunished."

"Anything you wish of me, Master." Gibbs said as he felt it was the appropriate thing to say to go along with Apocalypse's adaptation of the Marvel character. "I won't fail you."

Apocalypse lets go of Gibbs.

Once out of the kitchen and out of Apocalypse's line of sight, Gibbs leans against the wall. He's never been in so much pain before. The pain is enormous. It hurts just to breathe. But he knows he must press on.

While still in pain, Gibbs moves down the corridor in order to continue his search for Tony.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The two Blackhawk helicopters land in the courtyard of the prison. The SEAL team exits from the helicopters. Since the courtyard is already secure, they run to the entrance they'll be infiltrating the prison from. They're met by two members of Bravo Team. The third Bravo Team member is the electronics expert and needs to stay with the laptop in order to keep track and override the security system. The two members of Bravo Team are instructed to remain within the courtyard in order to keep it secure.

One by one, the rest of the SEAL team enters into the prison. The infiltration to collect the two packages inside is underway. The team leader keeps watch over his GPS tracking device which shows the exact location of Agent Gibbs. It's the direction in which they're moving.

Somewhere in sector six, Tony is still searching for Lewis Matheson. Hot on his trail is Larry Dermont who is waiting for the perfect moment to greet his old friend.

Tony steps near a wall to take a little break. A concerned look is upon his face because he knows time is dwindling down and he hasn't acquired any Intel yet. Suddenly, Tony slams against the wall. In front of him is his old nemesis pinning him to the wall.

"I've been trying to figure out what you're doing here…" Larry Dermont begins to say as he looks directly into Tony's eyes. "But I haven't got a clue."

"Get off me." Tony said as he starts to struggle with Larry.

"I guess the reason doesn't really matter. I was sent to this place because of you, Anthony. Now, you're here… I should enjoy the irony of this chance meeting."

To the side, Tony notices a couple prisoners captured a guard. They're escorting him into a room nearby. One of the prisoners is holding the guard's handgun. They're going to execute the guard.

"Let's join them in the guard's execution." Larry said. "It'll be fun to watch him squirm and beg for his life."

Larry keeps hold of Tony while forcing him in the direction of the room the other prisoners entered into.

Inside the room, one of the prisoners knocks the guard to the floor. He then forces the guard to his knees. The prisoner with the handgun aims it at the guard's head.

Larry enters into the room with Tony.

"This guy is a cop." Larry stated as he shoves Tony into the middle.

"A cop?" One of the prisoners wondered as it confuses him.

"There's no way he's a cop." The prisoner with the handgun said. "Besides, what would a cop be doing masquerading around as a prisoner anyway?"

"I was wondering the same exact thing." Larry said.

"You a cop, Simon?" One of the other prisoners asked.

"I ain't no stinkin cop." Tony denied the acquisition. "I despise…"

"His real name is Anthony DiNozzo. He works for NCIS… It's a federal agency; Navy cops." Larry stated.

"I don't understand what an undercover cop would be doing here. No one ever leaves." A prisoner said.

"Remember those other undercover cops the Warden found out about." Another prisoner said.

"Yeah, but I would figured those dumb federal agencies would've gotten the point by now." A prisoner said.

"Obviously they haven't." Larry stated. "If he isn't a cop than he should prove it."

"Shut up!" The prisoner with the handgun yelled. He takes the clip out of the handgun. One by one, he takes the bullets out and places them into his pocket. One bullet is left inside the clip. "There's only one way to settle this." He holds the gun out for Tony to take. "Shoot the pig."

Tony is stuck with an impossible decision. Killing the guard would ensure his own survival as it would prove to these prisoners that he's one of them. In doing so, he would be sacrificing his own conscience by murdering an innocent man. But if he doesn't kill the guard then they'll know Larry is telling the truth about him being a cop and execute him on the spot. This is a life or death situation for Tony. Either way, a piece of what makes him who he is will be on the line.

Tony takes the gun from the prisoner's hand. Larry smiles evilly as his idea to put doubt into the other prisoners heads worked.

Tony aims the gun at the guard's head.

"Please don't kill me…" The guard begged as tears rolls down his cheeks because he's scared and doesn't want to die.

"Come on, Anthony. Do it already." Larry said.

With the gun aimed at the guard's head, a multiple array of thoughts quickly run through Tony's head. Every thought is about what makes him who he is. As he looks into the teary-eyed guard, he thinks about life as a Baltimore cop when Larry Dermont was sending him the eyes of his ex-girlfriends.

"You know, Anthony…" Larry tries to get his attention. His idea now is to hurry up this process of forcing him to kill an innocent man. "Every day since I've been in this hellhole, I've been dreaming about gouging the eyes from your girlfriend Jamie. The thought of listening to her screams while I…"

Tony pulls the trigger.

Larry Dermont drops to the floor with a bullet in his head. He's dead.

"I bet you didn't expect that you cock-eyed piece of shit!" Tony yelled in his dead enemy's direction.

Tony is immediately tackled to the floor by the other prisoners. The prisoner who had the handgun before now possesses the weapon once again.

"Put him with the pig." The prisoner commanded.

As Tony is forced to kneel alongside the guard, the prisoner takes the clip out of the gun and starts loading the rest of the bullets into it.

"It appears he was telling the truth about you." The prisoner said as he's loading the bullets into the clip. "I never had anything against you, Simon… Or Anthony… Whatever your real name is. But I do have something against cops. I hate them."

With the clip fully loaded, the prisoner places it into the gun and cocks the weapon.

Tony and the guard are kneeling down on the floor in front of the prisoner with the handgun. The two of them await their fate. Tony's eyes close as the gun is aimed directly at his head. The bullet inside the chamber has his name on it.

Tony takes a deep breath. He knows what he did was the right thing to do. Even though he'll be dead in a couple seconds, for Tony, he didn't go against everything he stands for. He was left with no real choice. Killing Larry Dermont, an eye-gouging psycho, was the only logical thing to do in the situation presented at the time. And he doesn't regret the choice he made. It's something Jamie can be proud of him about; even at the cost of own life.

Tony's eyes remain closed as he wants the final thing he sees to be the mental images of his loved ones back home; Jamie and Chioke.

A shot is fired.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

With the shot fired, not feeling any pain and knowing he's not dead, Tony opens his eyes to find Lewis Matheson fighting off the prisoners in the room. While still on his knees, he wonders where the bullet went. Tony looks behind himself only to see one of the prisoners lying on the floor holding his bloody gut. Tony realizes in the time his eyes were closed that Lewis came in and nudged the gun just seconds before the shot was fired.

As Lewis is fighting the prisoners, Tony finally snaps out of his little trance of being shocked and surprised and tackles a passing prisoner down to the floor. After tackling the prisoner to the floor, Tony bashes his elbow into the man's face; knocking him unconscious.

"Oww!" Tony exclaimed as he rubs his elbow.

Lewis slams a prisoner against the wall then quickly thrust his knee into the man's stomach. With the prisoner now hunched over due to the received blow, Lewis thrusts his fist downward. His fist whips the prisoner in the face, knocking him unconscious.

Tony looks up at Lewis.

"I could seriously kiss you right now." Tony said.

"I'll take a rain check on that." Lewis said as he really doesn't want to be kissed by a man, but knows his cellmate is joking. "I'd say; come with me if you want to live… But this really isn't the time or place to start talking about movies." He starts helping the guard to stand.

"Please don't kill me." The guard pleaded.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Lewis said. "The other prisoners definitely will. So we have to get you out of here."

"Do you have any idea what's going on here?" Tony asked of the guard. He receives no answer because the guard is clueless.

"This prison riot is contained." Lewis stated. "There's someone within the prison population who isn't supposed to be here." He doesn't bother looking at his cellmate, though he surely suspects him of being that person. Lewis' main concern right now is to get the guard to safety before the other prisoners find him and rip him to shreds.

Lewis picks up the handgun from the floor as it'll be a useful weapon other than his fists. He wraps the guard's right arm over his shoulders and helps him stand. The guard is hurt and can hardly walk. So Lewis will walk for the both of them. Lewis wraps his left arm around the guard in order to hold him up as they walk.

"You know what…" Lewis holds the gun out in Tony's direction. "I hope you have good aim."

"I have some experience with guns." Tony stated.

"It's easy… Just point and shoot." Lewis said. "I'm sure your NCIS training will come in handy with hitting a target."

"Uh, so you heard that." Tony said. "Look, Lewis…"

"I would've turned you over to the wolves a long time ago if I knew." Lewis stated.

"I guess you have a strong dislike for the Navy."

"The Navy is the reason I'm here!"

"Lewis, I believe you're innocent. You saved the lives of Dawson and his lackeys. You're trying to save the life of this guard. And you saved me twice already." Tony said. "These aren't the actions of a murderer. I believe you were setup and sent here to be kept quiet about Operation: Thunderbolt. I'll do everything I can to clear your name."

"Why are you here?" Lewis wondered. "The Navy wouldn't care to investigate the murders I allegedly committed. I was a civilian at the time they occurred."

"I hate to be a stickler, but I'm a guard in the middle of a contained prison riot." The guard stated.

They exit from the room.

At the other end of the prison, the SEAL team advances down a corridor. Their presence is going unnoticed because the electronics expert who patched into the security system is using the laptop to keep the team under the radar. The team leader and the electronics expert are in constantly communication as the expert is setting security cameras on a recorded loop when his team is in any specific area.

As the team continues moving, they hear laughter coming from somewhere down the hall. The team leader raises his hand and makes a hand motion for them to halt.

The team leader, who is wearing an ear wig, listens to the electronics expert in telling him where the targets are located and the best point of entry. He makes a couple hand movements to quietly give orders to two members of the team.

Two members of the SEAL team quietly walk away. One continues down the hall while the other makes his way around to the other side.

Once in position on either side of the room where the laughter is coming from, they await the word to infiltrate the room and neutralize the targets. Each of the SEALs is wearing an ear wig plus a voice radio is strapped to their necks. The team leader presses the voice radio against his voice box.

"Your good for go." The team leader muttered softly, but is heard loud and clear over the ear wigs.

The two SEALs enter into the room and shoot the guards with tranquilizers.

Several minutes later, the SEAL team reaches the main gate to sector ten. The gate is on electronic lockdown so guard keys that are within the contained riot are unable to unlock the gates. The team leader presses the voice radio to his voice box.

"We're at the main gate to sector ten." The team leader said. "We need manual override, over."

Thirty seconds pass.

"Manual override is complete." The electronics expert said. "Just remember… Being within the contained area, I won't be able to keep your presence under the radar for long, over."

"Roger that, over." The team leader acknowledged that within the contained prison riot, their recorded loop tactic won't go unnoticed for long.

The team leader opens the main gate to sector ten. He gives the word for two of the SEAL team to stay behind in order to keep the gate secure since it's their escape route. Three SEALs, including the team leader, enter into the contained area.

In sector four, Lewis drops the guard, grabs Tony and slams him against the wall.

"Stop talking to me about Operation; Thunderbolt!" Lewis yelled as he keeps Tony pinned against the wall. "I don't care what questionable Intel the fuckin Navy received!" He shouted. "You have no idea what it's like to stand idly by and watch your entire team be slaughtered. We walked right into an ambush. I watched as each of them died for no good reason."

"Than give their deaths a reason, a purpose…" Tony said. "Help us uncover who did this. Doesn't your team deserve justice for what happened?"

"How the hell am I supposed to trust the Navy when the Navy is the reason they died in the first place!"

"I know you have issues with the Navy after what happened…"

"Let him go." Gibbs demanded as he points a gun at Lewis' head. It's the gun he acquired while in the kitchen during the fight against Apocalypse.

"Let me guess… You're Navy too."

"All we want…" Gibbs begins to say.

Before Gibbs can even get halfway through his sentence, Lewis turns around, knocks the gun from Gibbs' hand and attacks.

"Wait!" Tony exclaimed as Lewis and Gibbs are now fighting. He grabs Lewis from behind in order to subdue his arms.

Lewis thrusts his head backward into Tony's face. Tony stumbles away after receiving the blow. Gibbs swings at Lewis, but the attack is blocked. Lewis grabs Gibbs' arm, leans down and throws Gibbs over his back and onto the floor.

Gibbs is quick to stand. He dodges an attack from Lewis. The two of them grab each other. They each struggle to gain the upper-hand in their test of strength holds.

Lewis' face turns to the side a little bit since Gibbs' hand broke free and is pushing against his face. Down the corridor, he notices something.

"Oh shit…" Lewis said. Gibbs looks in the direction as Lewis lets up on his hold of him. "I'll take the guard, you take the guns."

Lewis releases his hold of Gibbs and immediately runs to the guard and lifts him onto his shoulders. Gibbs and Tony grab the handguns.

They run down a corridor to the left. About thirty seconds later, a large group of prisoners round the corner of the corridor Lewis and the others are already running down. They're officially being chased by a large group of angry prisoners.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

In the security room, a couple guards watch the monitors in excitement as a large group of prisoners chases the two federal agents and a prisoner, Lewis, who is carrying a guard on his shoulders. Due to watching the chase, they're completely oblivious to the recorded loop on the monitors which are masking the advance of the SEALs through the contained area.

The Warden left the security room a long time ago because there's business which requires his attention. Mr. Joshua is still in the security room in order to keep an eye on things for the Warden who is not to be disturbed.

Tony, Gibbs and Lewis keep running down a long corridor. The large group of prisoners isn't far behind.

As they approach the end of the corridor, the three SEALs round the corner.

"Duck!" Gibbs shouted. He, Tony and Lewis duck as the SEALs immediately take aim at the prisoners behind them.

The SEALs begin to fire their tranquilizers at the oncoming horde of prisoners. Tony, Gibbs and Lewis with the injured guard remain as close to the floor as they possibly can as the SEALs approach. With the SEALs rapidly approaching, prisoners down the corridor are dropping like flies after being shot with the high-dosage tranquilizers.

"Who the hell are they?!" Mr. Joshua leans closer to the monitors in order to get a better look. The guards in the security room are frozen in disbelief because the shear idea of a rescue team for the federal agents was the last thing on their mind. "Don't just stand around you idiots!" Mr. Joshua yelled. "Get those people out of here!"

Mr. Joshua notices one of the guards reaching for a phone. As the guard picks up the phone, Mr. Joshua knocks it from his hand.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Mr. Joshua shouted.

"The Warden should know…" The guard begins to say.

"The Warden left me in charge. He asked not to be disturbed for anything." Mr. Joshua. He looks to the head guard. "Take a couple men and find out if there are anymore of them. Any intruder is to be shot on site."

The head guard and a couple others leave the security room. Mr. Joshua looks to the two guards sitting at the desk.

"Those guys must be Navy SEALs." Mr. Joshua stated as he examines the three figures on the monitors. "They're highly trained and wouldn't come here without knowing our security system. Is there any way to find where they patched into the system?"

"Umm… Yeah, I could…" The guard begins to say.

"I don't care how you do it… Just do it!"

The guard starts a back-trace in order to find where the SEALs patched into their system because there are several locations where it's possible. At the control panel in a sealed area of the courtyard, the electronics expert cracks a slight smile as he knows the guards are trying to back-trace his location.

"I don't think so." The electronics expert muttered softly to himself. He taps a couple keys and presses enter.

In the security room, all the monitors go blank and the computers go haywire.

"Whoa…" The guard said as he pushes his chair away from the desk.

"What the hell just happened?!" Mr. Joshua shouted.

"We've been breached." The guard rolls his chair back to the desk and tries to regain control. The other guard sits there trying to help. "I can't even access the system at all."

"The electronic lockdown is still active, but they have complete control, Sir." The other guard said.

"Wait…" The guard said. "I think I got something… Hold on." He continues to press buttons. "I managed to isolate the breach. It's coming from the basement."

"Thompson..." Mr. Joshua tries to get the head guard's attention over the radio.

"Yes, Sir?" Thompson responded.

"Once your armed, take your men to the control panel in the basement."

The electronics expert smiles as complete control of the security system is his. Time has been bought as the electronics expert is forcing them to chase nothing.

"They know we're here…" The electronics expert stated over the radio. "I repeat… They know we're here. I sent them to the basement. You don't have much time. Find the packages and haul ass, over."

"The packages have been acquired." The team leader stated. "We're heading to the extraction point, over."

While inside the contained area, the three SEALs create a defense around the NCIS agents, Lewis and the injured guard. They're heading in the direction of the extraction point which is the entranceway they entered into the contained area from.

As the team makes their way through the contained area and fighting off prisoners they come in contact with, Gibbs thinks about Shannon. Gibbs can't help but think about her even under the current conditions of their situation. Her death changed so much inside of him. The loss was horrendous. For fifteen years he lived with so much hurt and pain. There are regrets he suddenly starts feeling; particularly in regards to a certain person. The sixteenth year after Shannon's death was easier to handle because his daughter Jamie has been in his life. The majority of the hurt and pain he has felt was set at ease from her presence over the past year. His daughter helped more than she'll ever know, but to find closure with certain things, he must do it alone. Gibbs must see a person from his past, but feels he cannot go empty-handed; especially after what he's done.

The main gate to sector ten is now in sight. They're so close to escape.

"I need the radio." Gibbs demanded as he stops near a stairwell. The rest of them also stop.

"Agent Gibbs, we have to leave right now." The team leader stated.

"Give me a radio and buy me a couple minutes." Gibbs said. "Please…"

"Give him a radio." The team leader said as he looks at one of the team members. The member of the team hands his radio over to Gibbs. He puts it on.

"This is Agent Gibbs…" Gibbs said over the radio. "I need a manual override to the stairwell in sector ten, over."

A couple seconds pass.

"Manual override is complete, over." The electronics expert stated.

Gibbs opens the door to the stairwell. Tony grabs him by the arm.

"What are you doing?" Tony wondered.

"Something I should've done a long time ago." Gibbs said.

Tony lets him go. Gibbs runs up the stairwell. The three SEALs setup a line of defense near the stairwell in order to hold the position.

Two minutes later, Gibbs enters into the record room. He grabs a medium-sized duffle bag which he remembered was in the corner. After opening the duffle bag and placing it on the table, Gibbs quickly picks the lock to the file cabinet.

Gibbs grabs a couple files and puts them in the duffle bag. From the wall of video tapes, he grabs a couple and puts them into the duffle bag. He picks the lock to the closet and enters inside. Gibbs exits from the closet with even more files and places them into the duffle bag. He continues to stuff video tapes and files into the duffle bag until it's full. Before zipping the bag shut, he takes a moment to look at the contents of the bag.

"This one's for you, Bonnie." He muttered softly to himself.

Gibbs closes the duffle bag. He re-enters into the closet. Gibbs grabs two keys, an elephant gun which was customized to shoot extremely high-dosage tranquilizers and the box of high-dosage tranquilizers. He takes hold of the duffle bag and leaves the room.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

After leaving the record room, Gibbs makes his way in the direction of the sector ten stairwell in order to go down to the ground floor. With making his way to the stairwell, his movements are cautious, yet quick as they must evacuate from the premises as soon as humanly possible.

"Where the hell is he?" The team leader wondered as a couple minutes have passed since Gibbs left. "We have to leave."

"He'll be here…" Tony stated. A couple seconds pass as he turns his head to the side to look at the stairwell door. "I hope." He muttered softly to himself as his concern for his wife's father is increasing.

Suddenly, a prisoner rounds a corner down the corridor from the team's position. The prisoner's cold eyes catch the glimpse of life that is the team. The prisoner begins to walk in their direction.

"What the hell is that…?" One of the SEALs said in astonishment at the massively-sized prisoner heading in their direction.

"Oh shit…" Tony said as his heartbeat increases. "It's Apocalypse."

"Fire at will…" The team leader stated.

Each of the three SEALs fires a tranquilizer dart. The three darts fly through the air. The three needles penetrate into Apocalypse's chest. He looks down at the darts and swats them off. He continues to advance forward.

"No way…" One of the SEALs said in amazement.

"These are high-dosage tranquilizers." The other SEAL stated. "How the hell is he still standing?!"

"Fire again!"

Each of the three SEALs fires another tranquilizer dart. The three darts fly through the air and penetrate into Apocalypse's chest. Once again, he swats them off. Apocalypse feels a slight daze but shakes it off and continues forward.

"Shoot him with bullets!" Tony exclaimed.

"Eliminate the hostile target." The team leader stated.

The three SEALs put their tranquilizer weapons down. They each take hold of their assault rifles that are loaded with bullets and only to be used when absolutely necessary.

With Apocalypse just a couple feet away, the SEALs take aim at the massive prisoner.

"Stop!" Gibbs yelled as he pops out from the stairwell door waving two keys in the air for Apocalypse to see. "Don't shoot!"

Apocalypse halts at the sight of the key Death, aka Gibbs, promised to acquire for him. The SEALs cease from firing but keep their weapons aimed at the prisoner.

"Tony…" Gibbs tries to get his attention as he approaches. "Take this duffle bag." He hands the duffle bag to Tony. "Leave the guard and get out of here. I'll handle this."

"But Boss…" Tony begins to argue.

"Leave!" Gibbs barked. "I know what I'm doing."

"You heard him." The team leader said. "Let's move out."

The three SEALs, Lewis and Tony back away from the area. Apocalypse and Gibbs stare at each. With his burnt left hand, Apocalypse grabs Gibbs by the throat which presses the piece of the radio to his voice box. He pulls Gibbs closer.

"Those weak, pathetic insects should be destroyed." Apocalypse said.

"I know, Master. The weak must be destroyed." Gibbs said. "But if they believe I'm on their side, I'll be able to use it to our advantage."

As the team is moving away, those who are wearing ear wigs can hear what's being said. Tony was given an extra ear wig quite a while ago so even he can hear. They're all confused about what they hear. But the transmission ends as Apocalypse releases the hold of Gibbs' neck, which in turn releases the part of the radio from pressing against his voice box.

Gibbs rubs his neck.

"I have the key I promised." Gibbs said. "This key will open every gate in the prison. And the other key will open every door." He drops the keys into Apocalypse's hand.

"You can't give him those keys!" The guard lying on the floor exclaimed.

"Silence, Insect!" Apocalypse yelled. His hand closes as he clinches onto the keys. "For thirteen years I've longed to destroy the Warden. The time of vengeance is upon him."

"I have not failed you, Master."

"No you haven't, Death."

"How may I serve you now?"

"You shall continue to serve me until every single insect of the world is destroyed. The weak will be purged from this world in an epidemic of pain and suffering. And you shall reap the rewards of our dominance." Apocalypse said. He looks down at the guard on the floor. "Terminate this insect."

"It shall be done."

Apocalypse walks away; in the direction of the main gate to sector ten. Gibbs shakes his head at how out-of-touch with reality Apocalypse is. It's almost as if he truly believes he is the Marvel super villain.

"Are you crazy?!" The guard exclaimed as Gibbs takes hold of him.

"The collar doesn't work. I exploited its flaw to lessen the shock he receives." Gibbs said. He helps the guard walk in the direction of the main gate to sector ten. "I loaded this customized elephant gun with extremely high-dosage tranquilizers. Two shots should do the trick."

Gibbs lays the guard outside the main gate to sector ten. After setting the guard down, he closes the main gate. He presses the radio to his voice box.

"I need electronic lockdown for the main gate to sector ten, over." Gibbs said over the radio.

A couple seconds pass.

"Electronic lockdown is complete, over." The electronics expert said.

Gibbs looks down at the guard.

"I'll make sure to send you help." Gibbs said to the guard.

"You can't allow this…" The guard said. "Apocalypse is going to kill the Warden!"

Gibbs walks away without responding. About twenty feet down the corridor, he places the loaded elephant gun on the ground. The reasoning for not giving the gun to the guard directly was to not be shot in the back with one of the extremely high-dosage tranquilizers when trying to leave the area. Gibbs does plan on sending a guard in this direction before leaving the prison, but wants to give Apocalypse enough time to do what he wants to do. Even though what Gibbs is doing can be viewed as accessory to murder, the thing, the Warden deserves what's coming to him. Besides, with the evidence in the duffle bag, this prison will be in more than enough trouble and there's no real evidence he helped Apocalypse kill the Warden anyway. It would all lie on the word of a corrupt guard, so Gibbs isn't worried in the least bit.

The SEALs, Tony, Lewis and Gibbs trailing behind keep moving in the direction of the courtyard. Apocalypse, who is outside the contained area of the prison, makes his way in the direction of the Warden's office with the intent to kill him.

The Warden is in his office completely oblivious as to what's going on inside the prison. His office is in a section of the prison where there's actually a third floor. It overlooks the courtyard but since he arrived in his office after the Blackhawk helicopters landed, he doesn't know about them. Nor can he see the helicopters since the window blinds are closed. He just sits there relaxing.

Suddenly, Apocalypse barges through the door. The Warden's eyes widen at the sight of the massively-sized prisoner not being in the contained area where he's supposed to be. The cold eyes of Apocalypse pierce the Warden's wicked soul.

The Warden reaches for the collar device on his desk. He quickly presses the button. While standing at the door, Apocalypse's hands reach for the collar around his neck. The Warden continues to press the button as he stands up and backs into the corner because it appears the collar isn't working. The collar breaks as Apocalypse tears it from his neck. The only reason he left the collar around his neck after Gibbs lessening the shock is so the Warden would think he's able to stop him. The broken pieces drop to the floor. He sees the fear in the Warden's eyes.

Apocalypse advances as the Warden runs to his desk in order to grab a gun. Before the Warden can reach the desk, Apocalypse grabs him.

The Warden slams against a glass cabinet after being thrown. Upon impact, the glass of the cabinet shatters and falls to the floor as does he.

Apocalypse grabs the Warden by the neck with his burnt left hand. The Warden can smell the stench of burnt flesh as Apocalypse hoists him into the air.

"The wrath of Apocalypse is upon you." Apocalypse said. "The weak must be destroyed; purged from this world." He pulls the prey closer. "Your death will bring me great pleasure."

He rams the Warden against the wall. With the Warden pinned against the wall, Apocalypse's right hand grabs the Warden left hand. The massive hand of Apocalypse consumes the Warden's left hand. He squeezes the hand; shattering the bones inside. The Warden's screams are subsided as Apocalypse reduces the noise by squeezing the Warden's neck.

Apocalypse moves his right hand up the Warden's left arm. With each movement upward the arm, he break the bones inside.

After a minute, the bones in the Warden's left arm are all broken in several pieces. The arm is just dangling there as it's completely useless now.

Apocalypse drops the Warden. He falls to the floor and lies there in pain. Apocalypse walks to the side, grabs the desk and lifts it above his head. The desk is solid hardwood and very heavy. The weight is of no concern for Apocalypse due to his massive, almost inhuman strength.

The Warden tries to crawl away. He suddenly feels an enormously immense pain. The pain is so severe that he can't even scream. He glances back to see the flat top of the desk is what caused the immense pain since the desk completely crushed his legs.

The team hears the shatter of glass. They look in the direction. From the courtyard where they are, they see the Warden's desk fall three stories to the ground below. It breaks upon impact. Gibbs knows exactly where Apocalypse is; the Warden's office.

Gibbs gets on the prison walkie talkie in order to send a guard to the main gate of sector ten where he left the customized elephant gun.

The team leader of the SEALs looks at Tony.

"Did you acquire the Intel you need from subject?" The team leader asked.

"I didn't have…" Tony begins to say.

"You have two minutes max to acquire the Intel from him. Then we leave."

"We're taking him with us." Tony stated.

"No can do. He's not our responsibility. Our orders don't consist of…"

"Lewis doesn't belong here!" Tony shouted. "He's coming with us whether you like it or not! I don't give a shit if it's not part of your orders!"

Lewis Matheson approaches as he heard everything since he was only a couple feet away. The team leader presses the part of the radio against his voice box.

"Get me on the horn with command." The team leader said.

Thirty seconds pass.

"What is it Delta team?" A person in command of the operation asked. The person works closely with the SecNav and reports directly to the SecNav.

"We've acquired the packages, plus one more." The team leader stated. "This is a formal request to allow Lewis Matheson…"

"Evacuating Lewis Matheson is not…"

The team leader knows where this is going. He gives the signal to the communications expert to terminate the signal before being able to receive a full response. He looks at Tony.

"We lost the signal. So I don't know if we have clearance or not." The team leader stated. "Since it's unclear if the SecNav wants us to evac Lewis since we have him here, I guess we'll just take him with us."

"Thank you." Tony said.

Tony and Lewis enter into the first helicopter. Gibbs enters into the same helicopter seconds later. With both helicopter rotors spinning, the SEALs now enter into the helicopters.

Finally, the two Blackhawk helicopters take off.

Inside the Warden's office, Apocalypse pushes two fingers against the Warden's belly button. The Warden's mouth is covered by Apocalypse's burnt hand in order to prevent screams from escaping. He feels the pain as the fingers of Apocalypse push through his belly button after a strong enough force.

With his right hand, Apocalypse rips the skin to the side; just enough for his hand to enter inside. He begins to disembowel the Warden. Blood flows out as the Warden watches in horror as his intestines are pulled from his body.

After pulling out almost the whole of the Warden's intestines, Apocalypse grabs the man's jaw with his right hand. His left hand holds the Warden's head down. With a strong enough force, Apocalypse rips the Warden's jaw from his skull.

The Warden is dead at the destructive hands of Apocalypse. As Apocalypse stands, a guard enters, aims the elephant gun and fires. The guard quickly fires a second shot. Apocalypse swats the two darts from his body, but enough of the extremely high-dosage tranquilizers got into his system that he begins to stumble.

Another dart is fired.

Inside the first helicopter, Lewis Matheson looks out into the night. The sky is filled with stars. The moon is full and bright. After six long years, Lewis is free. It may take a while to be exonerated from brutal murders he was accused of, but he knows Tony will help clear his name.

Gibbs looks at the duffle bag lying on the floor in front of his feet. He lifts the bag and sets it in his lap. The contents of the bag are of the utmost importance as its physical evidence of the existence of the rumored prison.

"What's in the bag?" Tony wondered.

"An apology." Gibbs answered.

Tony is left to wonder what his wife's father is up to. He doesn't bother with follow-up questions because he knows how Gibbs keeps personal stuff to himself most of the time.

Gibbs turns his head and looks outside into the night. What he said about the contents of the duffle bag being an apology is true. From the last he heard, Bonnie is a reporter in Phoenix, Arizona. The evidence inside the duffle bag should be exposed and Bonnie is just the person to do so. Gibbs only hopes she'll forgive him for what he did.

**Author's Note:** There's 1 more chapter to this story. You'll find out who Bonnie is in the final chapter. The final chapter will also consist of something else which I won't spoil by mentioning.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thursday**

**Chapter 20**

Just after midnight, the two Blackhawk helicopters arrive at an army base near Phoenix, Arizona. The two helicopters were borrowed from the base for mission, so now, they're being returned. The helicopters land in the designated area.

After arriving at the army base, the SEALs, Tony and Lewis take a private flight to Washington D.C. The SEALs are escorting the Intel, Lewis, to its destination; the SecNav. Tony is with them because it was his job to retrieve the necessary Intel from Lewis Matheson. Besides, the acquisition of Lewis from the prison needs explaining since taking him from the prison was never part of the mission.

Gibbs remains behind in Arizona as he plans to make a detour to Phoenix in order to see the person from his past; Bonnie.

Close to one o'clock in the morning of Thursday, Gibbs arrives at his destination. After parking the car in front of the house, he takes a deep breath as a slight anxiety hits him. It's been almost sixteen years since he last saw Bonnie. The downstairs lights are on in one of the rooms, so he can tell Bonnie is awake; she was always a night owl. Gibbs exits from the car.

Gibbs approaches the house with the duffle bag in hand. Instead of ringing the doorbell or knocking on the door, he walks to the window where he sees the light coming from. Sitting on the couch in the family room is Bonnie. She's watching some late night TV. Gibbs taps on the window a couple times. Bonnie's attention is drawn to the window where she sees the face of a person she hasn't seen in a very long time. She gets up and motions for him to go to the front door.

Bonnie opens the front door.

"Hi Bonnie." Gibbs said. "It's been a long time."

"Yes, it has been." Bonnie agreed as she's still surprised at seeing the person in front of her since him stopping by is completely unexpected. "Come in…"

Gibbs enters into the house. Bonnie closes the front door. The two of the walk into the family room in order to sit down and chat.

"Your visit is unexpected." Bonnie said as the two of them sit on the couch. "I really didn't think I would ever see the day when you just show-up unannounced… Or even show-up at all."

"For the last sixteen years I've been an idiot." Gibbs stated. "After Shannon's death, I completely shut you out of my life. On holidays you send me a card and call. Even on Shannon's birthday and date of death, you call."

"I never get a response." Bonnie chuckled slightly.

"But you still try. Even sixteen years later."

"How can I not? You were married to my sister, Jethro. You'll always be family to me."

"You would take up my entire answering machine with one of your calls." Gibbs chuckled. "Sometimes, I was actually home at the time of your call. I would just sit there and listen to you rambling on and on. But I never picked up. And I honestly don't know why." He continued. "I had no reason to ever shut you out. No reason to ever not answer or to never show-up at the cemetery when you were there. On Shannon's birthday and date of death, you would take a flight to Washington D.C. and call me to let me know where you'll be."

"For those two days of the year, I would sit at her grave for hours just waiting for you."

"I avoided those days like the plague by going early in the morning or late at night so I didn't have to see you."

"Oh, this year, I noticed Kelly's grave is gone. What's up with that?"

"Kelly's alive."

"What?!"

"It's a long story but her name is Jamie now. She's all grown-up and married. She's been back in my life for a year now. I'll tell you all about it sometime." Gibbs said. There's a brief pause where Bonnie says nothing because she can tell Jethro has more to say. "I spent fifteen years denying the pain because I bottled it all up and pretended it didn't exist. I was emotionally closed-off. Than Jamie appeared in my life… The daughter I thought I lost was alive the entire time. It took me this past year, the sixteenth year, to figure out what an idiot I am." He continued. "You've only ever tried to help me through the rough times after Shannon's death. Shannon was my wife, but she was your sister. We're family. And I shut you out of my life for no reason at all. There's no excuse for what I've done."

"Jethro…"

"I'm sorry, Bonnie." Gibbs apologized. "I'm so sorry."

"You never had to apologize to me, Jethro. I'm just glad to see you." Bonnie said. "You know, my sister's birthday is coming up next month."

"Just give me a call and I'll be there." Gibbs said with a smile. "And afterwards, you'll have to come over for dinner to see your niece."

"I really have to ask because I've been wondering about this since you arrived… What's in the duffle bag?"

"I wasn't sure if you would fully accept my apology, so I brought an apology offering."

"Hopefully it's a year's supply of sleeping pills." Bonnie chuckled. "With being a night owl, I've never actually fell asleep with my husband before. The poor man always falls asleep alone every single night."

"It's no bag of sleeping pills, but it is the story of the year." Gibbs said as he places the duffle bag on the couch between them. He unzips the bag so Bonnie can see what's inside. "I'm sure you've heard the rumors about a prison which operates outside of legal and moral obligation…"

"Who hasn't heard those ru… Wait… The rumors are true?"

"The contents of this bag are proof of its existence." Gibbs said. "And it's yours to expose."

"Oh my God…" Bonnie is in shock as she looks through the contents of the bag.

"I found this file to be of particular interest." Gibbs grabs a file from the bag. He hands it to Bonnie. She begins to read it.

"This basically states the government protects the prison. The senators who signed this document are in a lot of trouble."

"On the books, the prison appears to be like any other. The government knows what really goes on there but they do nothing because they don't care. The senators who signed the document will end up being the scapegoats." Gibbs said. "There's another file in there which is proof that the prison Warden was harvesting prisoner organs to sell on the black market. The prison is full of corruption, inhumane treatment of the prisoners…"

Gibbs and Bonnie continue to talk for another hour. Just after two o'clock in the morning, Gibbs leaves the house and Bonnie stays up in order to examine every piece of evidence Gibbs gave her.

In the late morning of Thursday, Gibbs arrives at a small cemetery in one of the Midwestern states. He approaches the grave of Kelly Catherine Gibbs; his sister. After placing flowers at the headstone, he kneels down close to the grave.

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd visit to see how you're doing." Gibbs said as he looks down at the grave of his beloved five-year-old sister. "I've been trying to adopt Julianna. You remember her… The girl you put the idea of buffalo into her head while she was unconscious after the car accident. You always had a thing for buffalo, Kelly." He chuckled. There's a brief pause as he thinks about Julianna. "It'll be a miracle if the social worker awards custody of her to me."

Gibbs talks to his sister for almost an hour. After the visit is over, he kisses the headstone than walks away.

In the hour Gibbs was at the cemetery, Kelly never appeared to him. A thought about Kelly's new resting place crosses his mind. After all these years, she truly is at peace.

Gibbs enters into the rented car and leaves in order to go to the airport so he can go home.

Later in the evening, Gibbs arrives at his house. He enters to find Jamie sitting on the couch watching a special news report on TV. Gibbs enters into the room as the news report is already in progress.

"…For the past couple of years, there have been rumors about a prison which operates outside of legal and moral obligation." Reporter Bonnie Moran continued her report. "The rumored prison is known as; The Last Place on Earth. There has never been any evidence of the existence of the prison… Until now. The prison behind me is Castlerock Federal Penitentiary, located thirty miles west of Ajo, Arizona. To the inmates of the prison, it's known by a different name; The Last Place on Earth. What we believe to be rumors is a reality for them." Bonnie said. "What you're about to witness is video footage taken from the archive of the prison. The video depicts the extreme brutality the inmates of Castlerock Federal Penitentiary have to endure if they don't follow the Warden's rules. Due to the violent content of the video, parental discretion is advised. It is strongly advised for parents to not allow their children to watch what's about to be played. It's also advised for those with weak stomachs to leave the room." A couple seconds pass. The video starts for all those watching to see. "In the video, the massively-sized inmate is known as Apocalypse. The scared inmate he's approaching was Pedro Martinez." The video continues playing until Pedro's death is shown; his skull being crushed against the wall of the pit is the only thing blurred out of the video. The camera is back on Bonnie in front of the prison. "Other than the extreme brutality depicted in the video… Guards beat inmates at will, weekly fights between prisoners is setup for the sheer enjoyment of both guards and inmates… And strong evidence suggests that the Warden harvests inmate organs to sell on the black market." She continued the special report. "In the files and documents obtained…"

Jamie turns the TV off as she finally realizes her father is home. In excitement, she jolts up from the couch, runs to her father and gives him a hug. After embracing him, she backs away and takes the necklace from around her neck. She unlocks it and takes the wedding band from it. The wedding band is the one Shannon gave to Gibbs on their wedding day. Jamie was holding it for him. Gibbs immediately puts the wedding band back on his ring finger where it's been for the last two weeks since he started wearing it again.

Suddenly, there's a knock at the door. Gibbs walks to the door and opens it. On the other side are the social worker and Julianna. Though Julianna still has visible injuries from the car accident, such a bruising, she was well enough to be discharged from the hospital.

"Jethro!" Julianna exclaimed in excitement as she quickly walks forward and wraps her arms around him. Gibbs looks down at the eight-year-old girl hugging him as he wonders if he's dreaming.

"May I enter?" The social worker asked.

"Yes… Please enter." Gibbs said.

"Julianna…" The social worker tries to get her attention. Julianna backs away from Gibbs and looks to her. "Can you give us a minute alone? I need to speak with Mr. Gibbs." She now looks at Gibbs. "Maybe someone can show Julianna to her room."

"Oh, yeah…" Gibbs agreed with the suggestion. "Chioke…" He tries to get Chioke's attention. Chioke runs to the front door from the kitchen where he was at the table coloring with Tony. "Take Julianna upstairs… First door on the right."

Chioke escorts Julianna to the stairs. Gibbs looks at the social worker.

"You should thank your daughter Jamie for this. She's a very devoted and loving daughter who can be very convincing." The social worker stated. "I still have concerns, so you only have temporary custody at this time. For the next couple of months I'll be checking in and making regular visits; both announced and unannounced. This is a trial phase in which permanent custody may be awarded if I feel Julianna's best interest is being met."

"I understand." Gibbs said.

"Here's the key to the Sullivan residence so you can pick-up Julianna's belongings." She hands him the key. "Don't make me regret this decision, Gibbs."

"You won't. I promise you made the right decision here."

Chioke and Julianna enter into the bedroom one the second floor, first door on the right. The bedroom is simple; twin bed, night stand, one dresser and a lamp. Julianna walks further into the room. The bedroom isn't much to look at, but it will be. In her arms is the stuffed elephant the nurse gave her yesterday. She looks at Chioke.

"You're Chioke, right?" Julianna asked to know if she heard his name correctly. He nods. "My name is Julianna. Julie or Jules for short. I'm eight. How old are you?"

Chioke raises his hand and puts a couple fingers up to indicate his age.

"So you're six." Julianna acknowledged the finger count, even though he's really six and half but doesn't acknowledge the half himself. There's a brief moment of silence. "You don't talk much, do you?"

Chioke reaches into his pocket. He takes out a little notepad a pen which he keeps just in case he ever needs it to communicate with someone who doesn't know sign language. He writes in the notepad then shows her.

"How come you're not able to speak?' Julianna wondered after reading what he wrote. He writes in the notepad again and shows her. "Aww, that's sad."

Chioke lifts his chin and points to his neck. Julianna looks at the scar left by the bullet when he was shot at the age of four. It was the bullet which damaged his voice box, rendering him unable to speak.

Chioke writes in the notepad again and shows her.

"You speak with your hands?!" Julianna is amazed. He nods.

'Welcome to the family.' Chioke signed. After signing, he writes in the notepad what he just signed and shows her.

"That's sweet of you." Julianna said with a smile. "You'll have to teach me some sign language."

Chioke writes in the notepad and shows her.

"It's a deal." Julianna said as they shake on it. "You're cool, Chioke."

Chioke writes in the notepad and shows her.

"Okay…"

Chioke runs out of the room and downstairs where Tony and Jamie are in the family room. He begins signing with such enthusiasm that no one can understand what he's signing.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…" Tony said. "Slow down."

'I not want to go doctor tomorrow. No need fix voice. I have friend. She say I cool.' Chioke signed with a smile. In excitement, he runs away and up the stairs.

"What the hell was that about?!" Tony is lost. "Before I left he couldn't wait to see if his voice could be fixed. And now he wants me to cancel the appointment. I don't get it."

"Sometimes all we need is one person to accept us for the way we are." Jamie said with a smile because she knows from Chioke's excitement that Julianna accepts him even without him being able to speak.

A couple minutes later, Gibbs approaches the bedroom. He stands at the entrance to the bedroom and watches as Julianna and Chioke are sitting on the bed. Chioke is teaching Julianna how to sign her name. A smile stretches across Gibbs' face.

For Gibbs, life has changed so much in the past year. The presence of his daughter has changed so much inside of him. He knows he would've never been able to see Bonnie if it wasn't for Jamie. When he witnessed the car accident that Julianna was in, Shannon started to appear to him. She wanted him to protect Julianna. The entire time he wondered if he was going crazy with chasing ghosts. Then he was given proof. One of the first things Julianna said when she finally woke up was; 'The red haired lady said you would protect me.' In the same week there was a problem at his sister Kelly's original burial spot. Their brother unburied her and peed on her corpse. But their brother will never find her now, so Kelly's safe. And now, Julianna is here in his house. Gibbs continues to think about the past year as a whole; thinking about everything. So much has changed. Maybe it was all a simple twist of fate. Maybe everything does happen for a reason. Or maybe some force thought he needed to learn to have faith again. Whatever the reasons are for all of this change in the past year, it's been a good thing. Gibbs is content in his happiness with the way life is at this very moment. His life has meaning, a purpose. It's not as empty as it once was.

**THE END**

This concludes the story "Last Place on Earth". Coming soon will be the next story in this series. But until then, I hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
